Inevitable Fate
by Smileykat12
Summary: Bridget is the long lost daughter of the District 12 victor Haymitch Abernathy. She decides to go to his house and tell him who she is. She is a strong willed girl and stands up for what she believes in and will not let someone talk down to her. Little does she know what she has gotten herself into when she confronts Haymitch...
1. Chapter 1: Meeting My Father

_Haymitch_:

When I won my games... When I did the trick with the force field… My life was turned upside down. Snow took everything from me. My brother 2 years after my game, my my mother 4 years after and a year after my mother... My girl.

When I came back to the district I presumed my old life, my girl and I got married 5 years later and two years later, she was pregnant with a baby girl. About 2 months after Bridget was born, her mother took her out for a walk while I stayed home.

Just after I was crowned victor President Snow had threatened the life of those around me. I had made a fool of him when I used the force field as a weapon. When he threatened me I didn't think much about it because I was too relieved that I would be home in no more than two days. Little did I know that my future wife and daughters' lives were in danger.

They said it was a mugging gone wrong. I knew it was a lie. They told me my daughter was kidnapped. My wife was stabbed. But I knew better. I knew _much_ better.

* * *

_Bridget:_

What was I doing?! What was I thinking coming here? What was I going to do? Just walk straight to his door and say 'hey Haymitch I know this may sound really weird but I'm your daughter!' Yeah, right.

I was a seam girl although I didn't have the seam eyes. They were a dark brown. Most seam people have grey eyes and olive skin and dark hair but I had brown eyes and fair skin with lightish brown hair.

The person who I was told and believed all my life was my mother explained to me, in a letter she wrote for me for when she died, that peacekeepers came to her door one night holding a child in their arms. They had told her that the victor Haymitch Abernathy had lost his wife and was giving up the child. She told the peacekeepers that she had never spoken to him before and had no association with him but they told her that he wanted less of a chance running into her so he didn't have the painful memories of his wife coming back.

So here I am. Standing in front of my father's house preparing myself. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. I could do this. After all, the name Bridget did mean strong.

'What do want kid?' Haymitch said as soon as the door was open.

'I... I...' I was speechless as he stared at me with an impatient look.

'I'm Bridget Annabelle Moran.' I closed my eyes. 'I'm your daughter.'

'I don't have a daughter.' Haymitch replied but there was an uncertainty in his eyes.

'You did though and you have her up at two months old.'

'Look, Bridget. I never gave my child up. She was taken from me and they murdered my wife too.'

'Oh' was all I managed to get out. So I handed him the letter my 'mother' wrote. 'My mother wrote this before she died. She told me when she gave it to me that she was told never to mention it. I have no other family now.'

'Would you like to come in so I can process this or do you want to inform the adult your staying with first so they don't worry?'

'I'm on my own. I've been staying at my house alone for the past week.'

Haymitch sighed as though he understood about being alone before he stepped out of the door way gesturing for me to enter. So I did.

* * *

As I entered Haymitch's house I was hit by a nauseating wall made from the smell of spoilt milk, rotten eggs, and alcohol. I didn't mind it too much after I got used to it though.

Haymitch guided me towards his living room and made space on his sofa, which was covered in dirty clothes, so that I could sit down. I felt oddly comfortable.

Haymitch sat on a chair across the room staring at me. I started to fidget underneath his assessing eyes. He finally broke the awkward silence.

'You look like her... Lily, I mean.' He told me with a half smile.

'Uhh... Thanks. So do you believe me?' I asked kinda bluntly.

He sighed 'I guess so. Well seeing as your my daughter I might need to get to know you. What do you like to do for fun?'

'I'm a pretty boring person but I like reading' I thought about it more.'and music!'

Haymitch and I kept asking each other questions. Mine were a lot about how he felt about Lily, my mom, and how she looked. His were about school and hobbies and interests and he even asked who I was friends with. It felt like we had all the time in the world. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew I woke up to the smell of bacon frying.

* * *

I got off the sofa where I'd fallen asleep and followed the smell to the kitchen. I lent against the door frame watching Haymitch cook for a while. I finally spoke about two minutes later.

'You could have told me to go home.'

'But you fell asleep.' He stated.

'Yes but didn't you feel like I was intruding?'

'Of course not. Why would I?'

'Because I'm some kid you just met last night?'

'Your my daughter. Not "some kid".'

'Yeah but I could be lying!'

'It's uncanny how much you look like Lily.'

'Huh. Well do you have a bathroom I could use to maybe wash my face?'

'You can take a shower if you want. It's down the hall, first door on the left.'

'Thanks.'

* * *

Haymitch:

How could she be like that. She's not just "some kid" she's my daughter, I may not have been there for her before but I want to be now.

* * *

Bridget:

As I walk in the bathroom my heads starts spinning. I feel a churning in my stomach. I ignore it and wash my face.

'Uh oh' I breathe.

I turn to the toilet just in time. I start to heave my guts out until there is nothing left to throw up. I hear a knock on the door.

'You okay in there Bridget?'

'Yeah I'm...' I couldnt finish because the dry heaves started.

'Bridget?' He sounds worried. Now I feel bad.

'Im just nauseated'

'Im coming in.'

'No it's okay.'

He barged in anyway. He looked so helpless. I feel bad for him. I just need to go home and relax.

'Im fine I'll go home so I don't bother you.'

'No! You need to be taken to a doctor.'

'There are no doctors in 12!'

'I'll take you to the Everdeen's then!'

'Oka...' All of a sudden I felt really weak and out of breath.

'Bridget! Bridget! Are you okay?!'

Everything has gone black all of a sudden. I can't answer Haymitch. It feels like I'm drowning in a sea of darkness.

* * *

When I became conscious again I was on a table in a run down home in the seam. I look around and see Haymitch explaining to Mrs Everdeen what happened.

'Well I think she may just be exhausted and hungry. But what I don't understand Haymitch is why she was at your house? Don't take it in bad way but I'm curious.' Mrs Everdeen explained.

Haymitch took a deep breath before he answered. 'She found me. After 14 years I finally found out what happened to my daughter, Marie.'

So Haymitch knows Mrs Everdeen personally.

'Are you sure it's her though, Mitch? I mean really, can you come to that conclusion so quickly?' Mrs Everdeen asked the same question I wanted to.

'I don't know. I mean everything about her screams Lily. Her eyes, her personality and her name is Bridget Annabelle just like Lily and I wanted.'

'I guess your right.'

I coughed right after she said that. Damn.

They looked over to me. Haymitch looked pretty dang sober too... It was pathetic seeing as he was known in all of Panem as a drunkard.

'Bridget! How are you feeling?'

'Haymitch. Stop.' I wanted him to stop trying so hard.

'Stop what?' He looked confused.

'Stop trying so hard and worrying. It's pathetic.'

'Oh.'

'I mean its sweet and all but I can take care of myself. So can I go home now please Mrs Everdeen.'

'Absolutely but just make sure to eat something when you get back.'

'Will do, thank you.' I started to get up slow incase my head started to spin. As I started to walk out the door I remembered I had nothing to give in return for her services. 'Oh! I'm so sorry I don't have anything to give you!' I told her with an apologetic look.

She started to say something but Haymitch cut her off. 'Its fine I've got it .' He told her taking some coins out of his pocket.

'Thank you Haymitch.' She told him with a smile.

'No problem Marie.' He said returning her smile.

We walked outside and I turned right to go to my house and Haymitch turned left to go to the victors village.

'Where are you going?'

'Home. I think I've bothered you enough.'

'What? No. I just got you back.'

I sighed. 'All my stuff is in my house here in the seam.'

'Umm... well...' Haymitch looked kind of awkward and I sensed he wanted to ask something but doesn't know how to phrase it. I waited for him. 'Would you... like to live with me? I mean I've missed you growing up and I really don't want to miss anymore and you are all alone so I don't see how it will hurt...'

I laughed 'okay stop rambling I'll live with you.'

'Really? I mean okay.'

'Let me get my stuff.' I told him and shook my head slightly while rolling my eyes, smiling.

* * *

He then started to follow me down the dirt road. We turned onto the next street and walked 4 houses down and I stopped in front of my house and I walked in. No one in the seam has to lock their doors because every one knows you have nothing worth stealing.

I walked back to my bed and took out the beaten down bag I used for school from under it. I look up suddenly.

'Shit! I had school today!' I said out loud.

'What? Oh right.' Haymitch replied as though I snapped him out of a daze. I was surprised he hadn't picked up on my cussing.

'Haymitch? You okay?'

'Well it's just that this is the house I lived in in the seam. It's almost as if...' I waited for him to finish but he never did.

'As if...' I prompted.

' Never mind, if I say something like that I'm sure to be arrested.' He told me so I didn't push it.

I walked around the house getting what I could like the few clothes I owned and some semi-expensive jewelry my mother inherited.

'Ready?' I asked Haymitch and he followed me out the door.

* * *

We walked down side streets to get to town because I could tell going through the seam brought back memories for Haymitch. Just as we passed school they got out and I saw my friend Willow running towards us.

'Hey Bridget! Why weren't you in school today?' She asked then looked embarrassed when she noticed Haymitch.

'I was sick. Haymitch this is my friend Willow, Willow you know Haymitch.' I said.

'Hi Mr Abernathy.' Willow said politely.

'I'll be in tomorrow and we can talk then.' I told her and she smiled and walked away with a small wave.

Haymitch and I walked further and he stopped in front of the Mellark bakery saying he needed bread. We walked in and the baker's sons were working. I new the younger one, Peeta, who was one of my friends at school. He must have just gotten in because he was putting on his apron.

'Oh hey Bridge, Willow told me you were sick today.'

'Yeah, I kinda passed out and had to go to the Everdeen's house but its cool now. I'll be in tomorrow.'

'Good, I missed you in Math. It was pretty boring.' He admitted with a shy smile.

'Would like anything?' Haymitch asked cutting off mine and Peeta's conversation.

'Uh, no thanks.'

'Im sure she wouldn't pass up some of our cheese buns.' Peeta said with a wink so I stuck my tongue out.

* * *

Haymitch got some cheese buns and we left and went around town going in every shop. When we got to the pharmacy, which was only bandages and rubbing alcohol for the pharmacy part, I walked around the store and stopped at the make-up, which we could never afford in the seam, Haymitch noticed and picked some up and didn't pay attention to me telling him not to waste his money. When we finished in town we went to the hob. I'd been in a couple of times but it was always a little daunting but now that I was with Haymitch it was easy.

'Hey Ripper. Can I get 2 bottles please.' Haymitch asked the woman who handed him two bottles of alcohol.

'Here you go Haymitch. Have a good day.'

'You, too.' He told her before turning to me.'Hungry? I was told I needed to feed you every now and again.' He joked.

'Yeah sure.' I answered simply.

We walked over to a woman, I remember being told her name was Greasy Sae, who had a large pot of some kind of steaming stew.

'What's it today Sae?' Haymitch asked the old woman.

'Wild dog... Or beef whichever you prefer.' She winked. 'Care for a bowl?' She said grabbing her ladle.

'Two. If you don't mind I'll talk the wild dog.' He joked with her.

'Oh. I didn't see ya there young lady. Who might you be?'

'Bridget.' I told her timidly.

'Remember her? Last time she was with me she was 2 months old.' Haymitch told her smiling. I didn't get what he meant until it clicked into place. Greasy Sae seemed to understand when I did.

'Oh my lord. You grew up fast! But how did you...?' She said.

'She found out and then found me.' Haymitch told her smiling more than I'd ever seen before.

'Well then I think your bowl is on the house!' she told me.

'No it's okay I have more than enough money Sae.' He told her.

She sighed and then smiled at him. 'Mind if I inform the hob for ya?' She asked him.

'Go ahead, saves my breath.'

Right then she stood up on the chair she was sitting on and shouted 'Listen up everyone! I've got some news for ya! I'm positive you all know Haymitch and his story, so I won't waste time... but his daughter Bridget has found him and now they're reunited!' She said smiling then continued 'So let's have three cheers for 'em! Hip Hip!'

Then the rest of the hob shouted 'Hooray!' And it happened three times before Greasy Sae got off her chair.

'Thanks. That was touching.' He told her pretending to wipe a tear away.

'Oh hush and eat your stew.' She told him.

When we finished our stew, Haymitch thanked Greasy Sae and we left the hob to go back to the victors village. It took about 5 minutes to get back.

* * *

When we got in I looked at the clock and noticed it was 8pm and told Haymitch I would get ready for bed because I was tired and it would be an earlier night anyway. After I got out of the shower and got my pajamas on I went down stairs to tell Haymitch good night and thanks for today and he told me there was a guest room across from his room but tomorrow he would put a bed in my baby room that hadn't been touch for 14 years. I said okay and went upstairs and got in bed; I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.


	2. Chapter 2: Close Call

Bridget:

After living with Haymitch for about a week he got back into his old routine of drinking and not cleaning anything. I sort of deemed myself the responsible adult in our situation. Meaning I do the grocery shopping, the cleaning, the laundry, and the cooking. If Haymitch was left to cook for himself he would probably eat a piece of bread for dinner... I have no idea how he hadn't died of malnutrition in the past 14 years.

Tomorrow is the day of the reaping, which Haymitch is never sober for anyway but this year he is getting _wasted_ because he received a letter from none other than President Coriolanus Snow. I can still see the printed words that I read from over my father's shoulder.

_Dear Mr. Abernathy,_

_How wonderful it is that after 14 years your beloved daughter Bridget has found you?! I imagine you are ecstatic. I do hope you planned to bring her to the Capitol with you during the games this year._

_I am writing to inform you that your daughter **shall** be accompanying you this year as I would love to see how much she resembles Lily. I hope it won't be any trouble for you to bring her although I doubt you would decline my meeting with Miss Bridget. Hm?_

_I hope to see the Abernathy 'duo' soon,_

_President Coriolanus Snow_

As I had watched Haymitch's face go pale after reading that letter a few days ago, I started to wonder what the hidden meaning behind that letter that had my father so afraid was. I know that the President of Panem is this evil dictator that forces 24 children between the ages of twelve and eighteen to fight to the death every year, but what can he do that is worse than throwing someone into The Hunger Games?

I guess I'll find out...

* * *

Haymitch:

It's the day of the reaping and Bridget and I have to go to the Justice Building. She has to sign in and line up with the other children her age waiting to find out if the odds will be in there favor.

Ever since Snow sent me that letter I've been having nightmares that Bridget will be reaped. That is how Snow made it sound in his letter, _'I do hope you planned to bring her to the Capitol with you during the games this year.' _Sick! That's what he is!

"Good luck kid." I tell Bridget as we reach the sign in desks.

"Thanks." She mumbles and walks away.

I watch her sign in and go to stand with her friend Willow Cob before I walk on the stage and take my place next to the district escort Effie Trinket who has Mayor Undersee on her other side. God I hate Effie. She's so stuck up and snotty! I can see the small wrinkles on her forehead as she frowns at the 'barbarisms' of District 12. Ugh. Go die in a hole you stupid bi-

My thoughts are interrupted by the mayor who gives his usual spiel about the dark days and what not. After he sits down Effie gets up and does whatever the hell she always does and ends with 'May the odds be ever in your favor' and struts over to the glass ball were Bridget's name is in (or at least supposed to be) 5 times. Three were because she has to and the other two are from tesserae when she lived in the seam.

I hold my breath. My heart beating fast for fear that my newly found daughter will be reaped.

Effie dips her hand in the reaping bowl and takes out a slip of paper and reads "Summer Cob".

The only clear thought I can form is:  
It's not Bridget.

* * *

Bridget:

"Summer Cob" Effie states the name clearly.

I watch as all the color drains from the face of the blue-eyed blonde girl I'm standing in front of. She is a seam girl even though she looks like she's from town. The only reason I know is because she's my best friend's older sister. It felt like she was my sister to sometimes.

"Oh!" I heard Willow breathe beside me as she slips to the floor. I catch her hand in time though. "I have to help her Bridget."

"No. She'd want you to stay here and help your mom. You can't help her by volunteering." I tell her.

Willow has decided to listen to me and so she starts to cry while Summer goes on stage and is introduced by Effie. After that Effie digs her hand in the boys bowl and pulls out Harman Lock. He's a town kid for sure. His parents own the pharmacy. He might have a chance as he is 17 and has some muscle and is well fed. Well, for District 12 that is.

I watch as some Peacekeepers usher the two tributes into the Justice Building. Haymitch signals for me to go over to him but before I do Willow catches my arm. I will never forget the heart wrenching sorrow I can see in her tear filled grey seam eyes.

"Bridge! You have to convince your father to stay sober!" I start to tell her that it won't help but she cuts me off. "Please! She's the only sibling I have left and you know that!" She lost her younger brother to pneumonia last winter. "Besides anything will help even if it's just a sober Haymitch. I know my pleas are hopeless because 12 never makes it past the bloodbath but at least try to get him to help her! Please Bridget!"

I look at her. Both of us have tears streaking down our faces now. "I'll try. You know I love you both like sisters but as for Haymitch being sober... Old habits die-hard. That I have little control over. I'm so sorry Willow!" I hug her and tell her she needs to go and see Summer in the Justice Building and I need to catch up to Haymitch.

I run towards the train station where I can see Haymitch waiting for me. The day started out all sunny and bright but now I'm running through the pouring rain trying not to step in any mud puddles. So much for the odds being in my favor.

* * *

Haymitch:

Poor Bridget. Summer is a year older than she and Willow and I know they were all really close. This is going to be absolute torture for her having to watch her best friend's sister contribute in these God forsaken Games! I need to at least try to stay sober to help her... but that bottle is looking so good right now. Damn these stupid games!

I watch as my daughter runs through the heavy rain towards the train station where I'm waiting for her. Watching her brings back a happier memory of when I came back from winning the 50th Hunger Games.

_I can see Lily with the biggest smile plastered on her face. She's running towards me with a 'baby i missed you' look on her face. I don't think she cares that it's pouring down with rain and her shoes are getting soaked with mud as the puddles splash her feet as she runs through them. I can feel my face return that same look she has on hers as she runs into my arms. I catch her and kiss her like she will disappear in a second if I don't._

_"Haymitch!" she breathes into my chest as I hug her._

_"Lily! I missed you so much!" I tell her as I finally lean back to get a good look at her dazzling smile._

_"I missed you more!" she teases with a playful look. I laugh while wondering what I'd do without her._

I sigh because now that bottle of whiskey is looking even better now than ever before. I need to suck it up because there will be several cameras in the Capitol wanting to get a glimpse of the father and daughter that go by the name of Abernathy. Oh the joy.


	3. Chapter 3: Arrival At The Capitol

**This Chapter is dedicated to ****_itsmagical1327 _****because they read everything I wrote beforehand and gave feedback, so many thanks to her :)**

* * *

_Bridget:_

The ride on the train to the Capitol was fairly pleasant despite the reason for the journey. It was my first time riding in a train and I was surprised that you can't really feel the ride at all.

As we pull into the station at the Capitol I notice, thankfully, that we aren't the first here but we aren't last either. There are five other districts here and they are 1,2,4,7 and 11 and I can see Haymitch smile out of the corner of my eye. He told me that his good friend Chaff is from 11 and he has a son and daughter my age. I'm no good at introducing myself so I hope I can slip away and sit somewhere and read my book, To Kill A Mockingbird.

Of course I'm dead wrong because the Capitol cameras are everywhere and as soon as Haymitch and I step off the train we have so many cameras flashing in our faces we have to push people just to get in a car to get to the training center. There are even twenty camera people waiting at the training center when we get out of the car.

"Do they all really have to stick there cameras in our faces?!" I ask Haymitch as we get into the reporter free lobby, a little peeved.

"Not used to all the attention, mini Haymitch?" Asked a male voice from behind me.

"No and it's really starting to piss me off!" I say as I turn and see Panem's sex symbol. Bronze haired, green eyed, Finnick Odair.

"Ha! Well try being me for a change and see which amount of attention you like better." He tells me with an adorable half smile.

"I'm good thanks." I snap at him with some sarcasm.

"Bridget Annabelle don't be so rude!" Haymitch try's to correct me in his drunken state.

"Nah it's cool Haymitch. I prefer her being sarcastic than how most girls are when they see me." He says with an arrogant look on his face.

"Can I please go somewhere to read my book?" I ask Haymitch trying to act bitchy while suppressing a smile.

Finnick can tell that I'm only acting so he says "What? And skip a day to hang out with _me_?" He says sarcastically with a fake look of hurt.

"Not every girl is brought to there knees at the sight of you Odair." Says a male voice from next to Haymitch.

I scream because I wasn't expecting it and everyone laughs at me.

"Chaff! You shouldn't give my daughter a heart attack!" Haymitch says in between fits of laughter.

"Please can someone be kind enough to tell me where I can go to read my book!" I almost shout now that I'm really mad.

"Yeah, umm Peyton will show you around." Chaff tells me still laughing before he calls over a girl that must be his daughter. He introduces us and asks her to show me around.

She leads me to an elevator before we say anything that isn't hi.

"Sorry about my dad." She apologizes.

"No, it's fine. I'm easily scared anyway."

"Oh okay. Well as you may know our dads are good friends."

"Yeah Haymitch told me. Don't you have a twin or something?" I ask.

"Mm hm, his name is Preston." She tells me.

"Cool." When the elevator stops on the last floor, floor 12, we step out and she tells me to pick a room. I pick the one at the end of the hall nearest the exit door. Peyton then goes back down the hall and picks up a key card from the table next to the elevator.

"Okay so here's your key. Do you want to stay here and read your book or do you want me to show you where the victors lounge is?"

"Are we allowed in the victors lounge?" I ask her. I thought only victors went there.

"Yeah! All victor kids are allowed!" She says with a little giggle.

"Oh! Okay then can you show me where it is?"

"Absolutely!"

I follow her down the hall back to the elevator. We get in and she presses the button that has 'VL' on it. I assume it means Victors Lounge. Wow, I actually had to think about that, I'm supposed to be smart. When the silver doors open Peyton and I step into a large rectangular room that has several large TVs across one wall, velvet and plush and leather sofas and chairs and wooden benches in front of the TVs, a long table to the side with 4 blue telephones on it surrounded by sheets of papers with lists on them, and on the back wall there are refrigerators and cabinets with drinks and snacks in them.

"There is a very basic tour but is that okay?" Peyton finally asks me.

"Yeah thanks it helped a lot but I think I might stay here now." I tell her before she leaves.

My father and Finnick are sitting on one of the leather sofas talking to Chaff who is sitting on one of the reclining chairs. I walk over and decide to be awkward and sit in between Haymitch and Finnick on the sofa.

"Hey! What's up guys?" I ask in a cheery voice.

"Well someone is in a better mood!" Chaff laughs.

"Yes because I needed space to breathe without being surrounded by annoying males." I tell him with a cocky smile.

"Haymitch! You've corrupted this child with your cocky sarcasm!" Finnick laughs.

"Don't blame that on me she was like that when she found me!" Haymitch defends.

"Wow." I roll my eyes. They act like children.

"Hey Bridget do you want to come with me into town for the day?" Finnick asks me.

"Uhh... Sure why not? I'm not doing anything useful here." I tell him.

"Good because I'm bored!" He tells me.

"Hey Finnick would you mind taking Peyton or Preston? They need to get some fresh air." Chaff asks.

"Sure. The more the merrier!"

Finnick and I then go upstairs and ask Peyton if she wants to come, Preston wasn't there so we couldn't ask him, and head downstairs and get a taxi to one of the thousands of malls in the Capitol. We get dropped off at the entrance by the taxi and I suddenly remember I don't have my wallet.

"Sh...oot" I correct myself.

"What?" Peyton asks me.

"I forgot my wallet!"

"Don't worry! Haymitch thought you might so he gave me this!" Finnick says while taking out a plastic rectangle. It was Haymitch's debit card. Not credit, but debit. "He said that you could spend as much as you want because he wouldn't use even three quarters of what's on it." Finnick says with a devious grin.

"Well this should be fun then." I say with an equally devious grin.

* * *

_Haymitch:_

I'm glad Finnick is taking Bridget and the twins out. She needs to see the good part of the Capitol before she meets Snow. I'm glad she is also going with a girl her age, she should get along well with Peyton and maybe became good friends because I have a feeling she might be coming to the Capitol frequently.

I wonder if it was really a good idea to give them my debit card though. Don't teenage girls jump at any chance to blow money? Oh well, Finnick is 20 and will hopefully rein them in if needed. Oh God did I actually think this through enough! Nope I didn't.

Prepare to be broke Haymitch!

* * *

_Bridget:_

We have already been in half of the high end fashion stores and both Peyton and I have 10 bags each filled with cute dresses, that are in styles from the time when Panem was called North America, and shoes and HAND BAGS! I love hand bags! I've had so much fun even though Finnick seems to be a magnet for Capitol reporters. Ugh.

Finnick mentions something about food and both my and Peyton's stomachs rumble so we all decide on a restaurant and walk towards it. As we are walking I look down at my shoe and just as I'm looking up I bump straight into the back of some guy waiting in line at the Purple Palm restaurant.

He turns around to look at me and I'm blown away. He's even more gorgeous than Finnick in my opinion, he has beautiful blue eyes and light brown hair that was swept slightly to the side. He had just the right amount of muscle, without looking like he goes to the gym everyday and all day, underneath his tight-ish grey shirt. What made me smile the most was that he turned around and apologized to me when I should be apologizing to him. He seems sweet too!

"I'm so sorry!" He tells me flashing that adorable half smile that guys do.

"N-no! I'm sorry! I wasn't looking were I was going!" I tell him.

He smiles and looks at Peyton who is trying not to laugh at me with Finnick. "Hey little sis. What are you doing with Finnick and..." He trails off not knowing what my name is.

"Your older by 4 minutes! It doesn't count! And this is Bridget Abernathy, don't you remember dad telling us about her? Also for your information, we are here because we are hungry after shopping." Peyton glares at her twin.

"Chill Peyton just making conversation! Besides the line is 20 minutes long so good luck because I'm giving up and going to the training center for food." He tells her.

"Are you on you own?" Finnick asks.

"Yeah why?"

"I've got sources that can get us a table quicker."

Finnick brings us to the front of the line right up to the hostess' desk. He flatters his way into getting the blonde bimbo to find us a table. Finally she finds one at the far end of the room in a private area so we won't have that much disturbance.

"So Preston what were you doing here alone? Meeting up with a lady that stood you up instead?" Finnick asks teasingly.

"Actually I was giving back an expensive bracelet I bought my ex-girlfriend."

"Oh I'm sorry man."

"Why should you be sorry? She was a gold digger anyway." Peyton says.

I notice that Preston is about to explode so I change the subject "So... I'm new here and don't know you guys all that well so what do you enjoy doing in your free time? I already know Finnick likes to flirt his way into a full restaurant, but what about you two?" I ask and get a chuckle in response.

"I like to play my guitar and read and hang out with friends." Preston says with a shrug.

"You play guitar?! I've always wanted to learn!"

"I could teach you sometime if you like?"

"Yeah that would be cool but what do you like doing Peyton?" I say casually.

"I like to listen to music not play it, go shopping, or write stories."

"That's awesome!"

"For your information Mini Haymitch, I like to swim in the ocean, fish with a trident, and make things with string and stuff." Finnick tells me.

"Cool." I tell Finnick.

"So Bridget... What do you like to do?" Preston asks me.

"Uhh... I like to hang it with my best friend Willow, I'm an avid reader, and I love listening to music." I tell him. We both smile at each other before our waitress comes with drinks.

The rest of the meal goes by quickly with a few comments exchanged. After that we decide we've had enough shopping for one day and head back to the training center with one more person than we left with. Once we get inside the elevator and stop at the victors lounge to give my father back his debit card, Preston and I go back to go to our rooms.

"Would you like to come back to my floor so I can teach you a little bit of guitar?" Preston asks smiling at me.

"Sure." I tell him trying to remember how to breathe.

Once we stop at the eleventh floor Preston leads me to his room and holds the door open for me like a gentleman. He tells me to sit anywhere so I sit on his bed and he sits opposite me, on the other end of the bed. I stare into his liquid blue eyes until I feel awkward and brake the contact. He then shows me how to play a few notes on the guitar before a piece of my hair falls in my face. Preston brings his hand close to my forehead and lightly pushes the loose price behind my ear. His fingertips touched my forehead so softly that it felt like a feather except that it shot an electric buzz through my body. I look up at him and notice he has an apologetic look on his face.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that." He says.

"No it's fine, it was sweet." I tell him.

* * *

_Preston:_

"No it's fine, it was sweet." She tells me with a beautifully sweet smile.

Wow. Preston you have got to be the most idiotic person ever. Stupid! I don't know what I was thinking moving her hair! That's like, something you do if you like a girl! Wait... Oh my god... I've fallen for a girl I just met. Great.

"Well I've got to go, my dad will be wondering where I am." She tells me.

"Oh okay. Do you want to come by tomorrow? For the guitar I mean."

"Sure. See ya later." She smiles and waves good bye before leaving.

* * *

_Haymitch:_

I'm surprised that my whole debit card wasn't cleared. I guess that's what happens when you save all your victor money. Not even two teenage girls can clear your bank.

Finnick better be wrong about Bridget and Preston. They better not 'click' just yet. But of course as soon as I think this, the elevator stops at 11 and whom walks in... None other than my daughter. She better not have... She's only... No she wouldn't... She's too smart... Right?

"What were you doing on Chaff's floor?" I ask casually.

"Preston was teaching me some notes on his guitar." She replies simply. Yeah I'm sure that's all he wanted to do but I don't pry.

"Be ready for dinner in 20 minutes." She starts to walk off to her room "oh and Bridget? Talk to Summer. She needs a friend right now." I tell her.

"Okay Haymitch." She tells me before walking in her room and closing the door behind her.

* * *

_Bridget:_

At dinner that night I sit in between Summer and Haymitch. We talk a little but it's kind of awkward. Once we finish our dinner I walk with Summer down the hall. Haymitch told me that the exit door next to my room leads up to the roof so I ask Summer if she wants to go up. She follows me up the stairs and towards the far wall of the roof with a garden that has trees with wind chimes hanging on their branches so no one can hear us talk.

"How you holding up?" I ask Summer.

She looks around as though making sure no one will hear us. "It's just... I... I can't do this Bridge! I can't just sit around and wait for some other tribute to kill me! I could see it in their faces during the tribute parade tonight that they tag me as an easy kill!" Oh yeah. I forgot that they had the tribute parade. "I mean, no offense but Haymitch isn't much help!" She turns to me on the verge of braking down.

"I know. I'm sorry... You know Willow was going to volunteer?"

"No. What changed her mind? I'm glad she did though. I'd rather me be in the Games than her." She tells me. I successfully distracted her.

"I did. I told her that you'd want her to stay home and help your mom." She smiles a genuine smile at me in thanks.

"I'm so sorry you had to be reaped but I think you should go to bed considering you might need it in the arena." I tell her.

"Okay." She says walking towards the door. "Aren't you coming?"

"I'll go to bed in a minute but right now I just need some air. Good night." I tell her.

I stare down at the bright twinkling stars of light in the Capitol. I don't want to be here. I should be back home comforting Willow, my best friend, not here in the Capitol hanging out with some guy I just met.

I hadn't realized how long I'd been up here until I heard the light patter of feet coming up behind me.

"Miss Bridget Abernathy?" A small voice asks.

"Yes?"

"The President has sent you a letter ma'am."

"Oh thanks." I say taking the letter. "But please don't call me ma'am, I'm not 30." I say smiling at her.

"I'm sorry Miss Bridget. I should be going now anyway, good bye." She says before turning away.

"Oh, uhh, thanks..." I don't know what to call her.

"Kara, Miss Bridget." She tells me humbly.

"Thanks Kara."

Once she leaves I read the letter from President Snow.

_Dear Miss Abernathy,_

_I am upset that I missed you at the tributes parade tonight. I was hoping to meet you. However I am hoping to arrange for your father to introduce us._

_On the evening of the interviews I'd love to meet you. I have been told that you are very much like Lily. I am giving you a few days so that you can cope with the reaping of Miss Cob._

_Hope to see you soon,_

_President Coriolanus Snow_

Oh goody! I get to meet Snow!

Someone please shoot me.


	4. Chapter 4: Damn Teenagers

**Just to warn you there is a bit more cursing in this chapter and also itsmagical1327 has helped me with this chapter and other chapters to come.**

* * *

_Haymitch:_

"Please! Come on guys it's just one movie! Besides the tributes are training all day so it's not like we will be missed!" Johanna Mason of District 7 begs Finnick and Chaff and I.

"Johanna... it's a chick flick!" Chaff states.

"Yeah... And we are mentoring in the 71st Hunger Games... Way to state the obvious." She says with a 'well duh' expression.

Finnick sighs "Well I'm not heartless so I guess I'll take you."

Chaff and I look at each other, pitying Finnick for being the bigger man. "Fine we'll go too." I tell them giving in.

"Awesome! I'll go get ready!" Johanna exclaims.

"You know for such a hard ass your very feminine." Chaff tells her.

"So sue me." She smiles at him triumphantly before the elevator doors close behind her.

I'm standing behind Finnick who is sitting on one of the couches so I slap the back of his head.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?!"

"Getting us into watching that stupid chick flick!" I tell him.

"Sorry!" He says sarcastically.

* * *

_Bridget:_

"Preston come on we have to see this movie! It's a Vivienne Lockhart movie! And we need you to be our third person so we can get cheaper tickets!" Peyton begs her brother.

"Yeah please Preston?! I'll buy you candy and some popcorn!" I offer.

Preston looks at my puppy dog face and seems to be thinking something over before he says "Fine. I'll go."

"Yay! I'll get my purse and sweater then we can go!" Peyton tells us.

We all go to the elevator as we were deciding what to do on my floor after the tributes went to training. Peyton gets off at Eleven and Preston and I press the first floor for the lobby. The elevator stops on the victors lounge floor and Finnick walks in. He sees us and smirks.

"Shut up Finnick. We are just going to the movies with Peyton who, at the minute is getting her purse." Preston rolls his eyes at Finnick.

"Okay." Finnick smirks.

"What?" I'm lost at what Finnick is getting at.

"Nothing." They say in unison. Creepy.

The elevator doors open at the lobby and Finnick walks over to my father, Chaff and Johanna Mason. I wonder where they're going. Not 2 minutes after the victors leave, Peyton comes so we all get a cab to the movies.

* * *

"I'll have a large popcorn and..." Preston thinks before turning to me. "Would you like a drink or something?"

"I can pay for myself." I tell him.

"No it's okay I want to." He tells me with a smile.

"Fine." I give in "I'll have a small coke and some junior mints." I tell him smiling.

I look over at Peyton who has a questioning look on her face. "What?" I ask but she just shakes her head. Oh well.

We get to the screen just in time to realize our dads and Finnick and Johanna are seeing the same movie. We ignore it until we get to our seats that happen to be right in front of them. This should be fun.

I sit in front of my father with Preston on my left who is sitting in front of Finnick and Peyton sits on my right and is in front of Chaff. I notice Johanna isn't there.

"Hey guys… Where'd Johanna go? " I ask the adults behind me.

"She went to the bathroom. Why?" Finnick questions.

"Just wondering." I tell him.

"Hey guys! Whatcha doing?" Johanna asks the other victors mockingly.

"Waiting for this stupid movie start." Chaff replies gruffly.

"Daddy! Never call a Vivienne Lockhart movie stupid!" Peyton says in a 'spoilt brat' tone.

"Damn straight!" I tell her.

"Bridget!" Haymitch starts to correct me.

"Don't bother trying to correct me when I cuss because you can't stop me." I tell him before looking at Finnick. "Hey Finnick, you mother fucking son of a bitch."

"Why me?" Is all he asks.

"Because I didn't want you to feel left out in our conversation so I used you for my example." I tell him with a devious half smile.

"Whatever Bridget." He says rolling his eyes containing a smile.

"Shut up the movie is starting!" Preston tells us as the lights dim and people shush each other around us.

* * *

_Haymitch:_

As we watch this chick flick, apparently it has some gore though, Preston seems to get more relaxed with Bridget. I watch him fake a yawn and stretch to put his arm around her. That kid did not just make 'the move' on my daughter. Shit just got real.

I'm holding a box of jelly beans so I take my least favorite out, butter popcorn, and throw it at his head. He turns around and I glare at him until he removes his arm. This kid might just get on my nerves. I consult Chaff.

"Did you just see that?! Your kid made a move on my kid!" I whisper to him.

"Haymitch. They. Are. Teenagers. Get over it." He tells me before paying attention to the movie again.

At one point some kind of bad guy comes out to attack the girl so her boyfriend goes to beat the guy up but gets beaten up instead. At that point Bridget clutched Preston's arm and he smirked so I threw another jelly bean at his head which wiped the expression right off his face.

Now that the movie is over we have to walk down stairs so its understandable that Bridget, being clumsy, trips when she gets to the bottom and falls into Preston. They stand there with her in his arms and stare into each others eyes laughing. Although Bridget does look slightly embarrassed. But still I cough to let them know I'm there.

We all walk out and split two cabs back to the training center so Peyton, Finnick, and Johanna take one cab and Bridget, Preston, Chaff, and I take another. On the ride home Preston whispers something in Bridget's ear which makes her howl with laughter. I want to punch this kid straight in the jaw. But instead I warn Chaff.

"You better stop your testosterone filled teenage son before I punch him in the jaw." Luckily Bridget didn't hear that but Preston did so he contains himself while Chaff smirks at my protective fatherly-ness.

"Chill man." Chaff tells me.

"Chill man? Dad you aren't 17. Don't say that. It's embarrassing." Preston tells Chaff. This makes Bridget giggle.

Preston looks down at Bridget's hand and starts to separate her fingers out.

"You would look nice with a ring." He says to her. "That was not supposed to make me sound gay. I swear." He says defensively. I know what he means '_You would look nice with a ring.'_ Grr flipping cradle robber.

"Thanks." She says with a bubbly giggle while he plays with her hands. He's getting on my nerves.

Finally we get to the training center and Bridget goes to the eleventh floor with Peyton to talk about the movie so I pull Preston back in the elevator and take him back to the twelfth floor. He starts to protest before he sees the serious look on my face. I drag him into the living room and sit him on the couch as I take my place across from him.

"Sir, I'm so sorry and I know I crossed some sort of line and it will never happen again I swear." He tells me.

"Thank you but that's not why I brought you here. Yes I'm pissed about that though." I tell him.

"Then what did you bring me here for?"

"Do you actually care about Bridget or is she just some girl that caught your eye?"

"She's not just some girl but I think it's still too early to be able to tell if I deeply care for her but yes if she was in some sort of danger I'd help her." He looks me in the eye meaning every word. Damn kid. I need to hate him!

"Were you purposely trying to get on my nerves today?"

"No sir." He grins. "That was a plus."

"Hmm. I want you to know that if you brake my daughters heart... I will personally brake your neck with my bare hands."

"She hasn't even expressed any interest in me yet."

"Oh. I thought you two had already hooked up. Well then if she does."

"I promise I won't hurt her Mr Abernathy."

"It's Haymitch."

"Okay then may I go now Haymitch?"

"Fine but if you touch her prepare to have a broken hand."

"Yes sir." He tells me right before he steps in the elevator and closes the door.

Well fuck. I need a drink.

* * *

_Bridget:_

"I liked the part where that guy went to attack her and her knight in shining armor came and took a beating for her and I'm pretty sure Preston liked that part too." Peyton tells me with a smirk.

"What? Why would you say that?" I ask confused.

"Oh come on! You clutched his arm! He also made 'the move' on you during the movie."

"What? What move?"

"You know 'the move' were he fakes a yawn and a stretch so he can put his arm around you?" Peyton looks at me expectantly.

Now that I understand what she is getting at, it all makes senses. No wonder Haymitch gave him evils!

"You mean he... He... You think he likes me?" I ask Peyton.

"Well done sherlock! That was figured out a while ago by me and Finnick." Oh that's what he was getting at in the elevator earlier.

"How long have you thought he liked me?"

"Since the day you met so about three days now."

"Oh."

"Oh my gosh! I have to set you guys up on a date!" Peyton starts to interfere.

"No! No interfering!"

"Fine." She says with a devious smile.

"I mean it! Let it play out by itself. Besides I don't think he likes me, I mean we've only known each other for a few days." Now that I think about it he is kinda gorgeous.

We hear a knock on her bedroom door and its Preston. He wants to know if I want to practice on the guitar more. Peyton winks at me and glare at her but she just rolls her eyes.

"So. Where did you go?" I ask Preston when we get to his room.

"What? When?" He asks innocently.

"You didn't get off the elevator when we did."

"Oh. Haymitch needed to ask me a question. That's all." He smiles at me.

His smile makes my heart skip a beat. He's so sweet! NO STOP IT BRIDGET! You need to be thinking about how to comfort Summer not about how gorgeous and dreamy and sweet some guy is!

"Oh okay."

We go on with the guitar for a while before Preston looks at me and smiles.

"Whatcha thinking about?" I ask him.

He blushes. "Nothing."

"Tell me!"

"No. It's stupid."

"I don't care! Tell me."

He sighs. "I was thinking about how pretty you look today." He blushes even more than before.

"Yeah okay. Don't lie." I laugh.

"What? I swear I was."

"Thanks but are you sure you aren't seeing things?"

"I don't think I understand?"

"I'm not pretty." I tell him, still laughing.

"Oh well I can assure you that your wrong." He tells me still blushing.

"Thanks." I give in.

After practicing a little longer, I leave because Effie will surely take my head if I'm late for dinner. I get there just in time to sit down for the entrée so Effie lectures me for missing the starter. After dinner I go back to my room to shower and brush my teeth. I get in bed and fall asleep quickly.

_I'm standing in the square in district eleven. I've just watched the escort pull a girls name I can't remember out of the reaping ball. The escort walks over to the boys ball and pulls out a slip of paper with a devilish grin and licks her lips before letting out an evil laugh while staring at me. She steps up to the microphone and slowly and evilly says:_

_"Preston Hannagan."_

_"NO!" Someone screams. I realize it came from me. _

_"Preston!" I scream._

_Everyone ignores me and peacekeepers take the two tributes into the dark mold infested Justice Building. I run into the room where Preston is. He is standing there waiting._

_"Preston! You can't go! I can't lose you!" I tell him without thinking._

_"I can't do anything about it! Please just promise me you will be there for Peyton and my dad if something happens to me."_

_"No! You can't think like that!"_

_"I'm sorry Bridget. Just know that I..." The peacekeepers start to pull me away before he finishes so I thrash around screaming._

"NO! STOP! NOOOOOO! AHHHH!"

I gasp for air as I bolt up right to find Preston standing over me looking worried.

"Bridget! Are you okay?" He asks with terror in his eyes.

I hug him and he returns the hug after a moment of hesitation. "Yeah. I had a nightmare. Wait... How did you get in my room?" I look at him puzzled.

"I was going up to the roof for some air because I couldn't sleep and I heard you screaming and your door wasn't fully closed." He tells me.

"Oh. Well I'm glad." I tell him with tears streaming down my face.

"What's wrong, ba... Bridget?" He asks.

"My dream was that you were reaped." I tell him like I'm a small child.

"Huh. My dream was the other way around."

Oh. Maybe Peyton was right. Crap. I have a crush on Preston. How? Oh yeah he's gorgeous, sweet, and everything I want in a guy. No! I need to focus on Summer. But he's so damn gorgeous.

"You were going up to the roof right?" I ask Preston

"Yeah."

"Mind if I come with?"

"Not at all."

We head up to the roof and I walk over to the garden and sit under a large oak tree. Preston sits next to me. We sit in silence for a while just listening to the twinkling of wind chimes.

"Preston?"

"Yeah Bridget?" His water blue eyes stare into my dark brown ones.

"What do you think of me?"

"I think your beautiful, kind, caring, confident and strong. But it doesn't matter what I think. It matters what you think of yourself."

"I don't know what I think of myself."

We sit in a comforting silence for a while before I look over at Preston who is already staring at me. His eyes twinkle in the moonlight and his full lips stand out from the rest of his gorgeous face. I have no idea what I'm thinking but I stare into his eyes and slowly lean my head into his so that our lips are millimeters apart. I let him decide the next move and he moves his lips closer to mine. I close my eyes.


	5. Chapter 5: Wow

**I've not had my first kiss so bare with me on the details that I've had to research :P Also thanks again to itsmagical1327 :)**

* * *

_Preston:_

We sit in a peaceful silence. I stare at Bridget's moonlit face. The pale light makes her fair skin look almost as though she is glowing. I study every aspect of her sweet delicate face before she turns to me with her big dark chocolate eyes. She smiles at me before slowly putting her face millimeters from mine. Ours lips almost touching. I can't stand it any longer so I move slowly to close the gap between our skin while she closes her eyes. Our lips touch and I feel as though all my curiosity about her is replaced by a need for her.

* * *

_Bridget:_

As soon as our lips meet I feel an electric shock. I feel a warmth spread around my body starting at my lips. After a few seconds Preston opens his mouth to deepen the kiss and I panic a little because I have no idea what to do but then it all feels so natural and our tongues brush along each other. He tastes faintly like spearmint gum. The whole time Preston is gentle and his lips are warm and soft fitting perfectly with mine. We finally decide that oxygen is a needed aspect in living so we break apart at the same time and smile at each other with our foreheads leaning together.

"Oh My God! You two just kissed! Preston and Bridget sitting in a tree. K.I.S.S.I.N.G." I hear a familiar male voice behind me sing and my eyes widen.

"Finnick!" I scream.

"Yes." He says amused.

"Get the fuck over here!" I scream now pissed off with his immaturity.

Finnick walks over smiling and looking down at Preston's and my hand that became entwined during our kiss.

"Never ever tell my father about what you just saw." I warn Finnick.

"What about Chaff?" He asks hopeful.

"Not him either because he will tell Haymitch. Oh and especially don't tell my sister." Preston eyes Finnick.

"Aww you take all the fun out of it." He smirks. "But you could do something for me in return." I knew that was coming. I'm screwed.

"What?" I ask impatiently.

"You have to do whatever I say until this years games are over." Finnick grins obnoxiously.

"Whatever. But if you let one word slip the deal is off. Got it?" I say sternly. He agrees so we all shake hands to seal the deal.

Finnick then leaves and Preston and I head down as well but when we get to my bedroom door I stop him.

"Wait!" I say not knowing what I'm asking him to wait for.

"Yes?" He asks sweetly.

"Would you mind spending the rest of the night here. I can't go back to sleep and wake up not knowing if my nightmare was real and if you really got reaped."

"I don't know. Your father would kill me if he saw us."

"Then lets not hide. We can pretend we were watching a movie in the living room and fell asleep. Please?" I beg him.

He smiles. "Fine. Go pick a movie out."

"Okay. You should ask an avox for a pillow and blanket or something." I tell him.

I go and pick out a Vivienne Lockhart remake of Pride and Prejudice. I stick it in as Preston gets comfortable on the couch with the pillow and blanket that the avox brought him. I put my pillow on his lap and lay my head down and throw my duvet over me. Sometime during the movie I fall asleep to Preston playing with my hair and Mr Darcy talking.

* * *

_Haymitch:_

I wake up in the middle of the night and go into the living room to watch tv until I see some kid sitting upright with his head bowed. It must be Harman. He probably can't sleep and I don't blame him seeing as he has the private training session tomorrow, televised interviews two days after, and then the arena the next day. I get up closer and notice it isn't the kid I have to mentor but Preston. Oh no. Of course he's with Bridget and of course they watched a movie and of course she has her head in his lap and of course their both asleep! I think this counts as touching her. I think I can brake his hand. Yup I'm so braking his hand.

I guess I shouldn't brake his hand because this looks innocent enough and I don't want to wake Bridget. Lucky kid. This deciding is making me tired. It's too early. I'm going back to bed before Effie wakes me up.

* * *

_Finnick:_

I haven't been able to stop thinking about Preston and Bridget. What was the first job they were going to do for me? Huh. I remember my first kiss.

_I was thirteen and this girl's family and mine were at the beach for the day. She'd been teasing me all day before I finally caught her signaling me to follow her into the ocean. I did and she led me to one of the caves. As soon as I came up from the water she beamed a bright smile at me which in turn made me smile. She walked up to me and wrapped her arms around my neck playfully and kissed my lips._

"Finnick? What are you thinking about you air head?" Haymitch snaps me back to reality.

"I was just thinking about Bridget and Preston..." I say before thinking and shut my mouth.

"Bridget and Preston what? Finnick?" Chaff asks.

"Nothing." I say a little too quickly.

"Finnick you better tell me or so help me God...!" Haymitch warns.

"I can't tell you! I promised!"

"Who did you promise?!"

"Bridget and Preston. I promised that I wouldn't tell you or Chaff or Peyton what you're trying to get me to tell you that happens to be what I specifically promised not to tell the three of you.

"What?" Haymitch is confused long enough for me to run away. I'm pretty sure he doesn't bother following because I don't hear any kind of chase behind me as the elevator doors close.

That was close!

"Oh hey Finn..." A female voice says from the back corner of the elevator.

* * *

_Bridget:_

I'm pretty sure Haymitch saw Preston and I on the couch because when I woke up in the morning he had already met up with the other victors after breakfast (which I'd missed). Today is the day that the tributes have their private training session. I'm hoping that Summer can at least manage a seven. I need to think positive for her.

It's the first day I have to myself because Finnick has gotten Preston to do something for him and Peyton is out with another victor kid girl I don't particularly care for. I can't think of anything productive to do so I ask for a hot chocolate from an avox and grab a book, called The Hobbit, after changing from my pajamas into some comfy sweats I wouldn't dare wear out in public.

I'm curled up and comfy on the sofa in the living room reading chapter three of The Hobbit and half way through my hot chocolate when the elevator dings. Finnick walks in and sees me. He saunters over.

"Hey B!" He says. Oh goody a nickname.

"What do you want Finnick? I'm enjoying my peace and quiet day."

"Well I was thinking maybe you could do me a favor?"

"Like what?" I ask emotionlessly.

"Would you mind buying me some boxers. I need some more." He smirked while more stating to me than asking me.

"You a..." I sigh. "Fine." I glare at him.

I go and change. Luckily Finnick isn't so cruel as to make me go out in sweats. Ugh I have to buy him underwear! Stupid Odair.

After Finnick gives me the money, I take a cab to the closest mall and tell the driver to keep the meter running while I run in and get Finnick's stupid boxers. I get plenty of strange looks as I walk in, grab some men's underwear, pay, and walk out. I curse Finnick under my breath the whole time.

I get back to the Training Center and take the elevator to the victors lounge. I see Finnick sitting with Chaff, Haymitch, and the woman from Chaff's district who's name I believe to be Seeder. I stalk straight over to him and throw the bag at his head.

"Happy now! You complete ass! Do you want to know how many strange looks I got?!" I almost shout at Finnick.

"Be lucky you aren't Preston right now. His is so much worse." Finnick smirks.

"Remind me never to do anything you can blackmail me with around you ever again!" I say forgetting that Haymitch is right there.

"Wait a minute... Black mail? Does this have something to do with what happened between you and Preston?" Chaff asks. My eyes widen. How does he know?

"What? How do you know about that?" I turn to Finnick. "HEY! I got your stupid underwear for nothing! You broke the deal!" I accuse.

"We don't know what you did just that it contains you and Preston. What is it?" Haymitch asks staring daggers at me.

I don't know why but for some reason I blush as the elevator dings and in walks Preston and Johanna Mason. He sees the situation and starts to slowly back up. Johanna notices so she drags him by his shirt collar over to us.

Seeder stares at me trying to figure something out. I look up at Preston which probably wasn't the best move.

"Did you two kiss? And Finnick caught you?" She asks me.

"How did you...?" Trail off as I see her smile.

"The way you look at him. You have a twinkle in your eye and the way you blushed when you saw him." She tells me wisely. I blush a deeper red.

"Wait a minute... What?! You two... Kissed?" Haymitch looks as if he wants to brake Preston's hand or something.

"Haymitch! They're fourteen! It was going to happen eventually." Johanna laughs.

"It was actually a pretty romantic and passionate kiss." Finnick teases.

My eyes widen as Haymitch looks like he's restraining from punching Finnick in the jaw. Chaff laughs which makes Haymitch relax a little.

"I'm going upstairs..." I say.

"Okay. Don't fall and brake a leg or anything." Haymitch grumbles.

"I'll go too." Preston says.

"Oh no you won't!" Chaff tells him.

"I want to know how this thing went down so I'm following you Bridget." Johanna tells me nosily.

"Whatever." I say as Johanna and I walk to the elevator. Seeder walked out two minutes before us after she gave me a smile and Chaff and Haymitch a small 'bye' so all that's left in the victors lounge is the guys.

When the elevator doors open they reveal Peyton. The girl she hung out with walks straight past me like I'm invisible. Johanna and I walk into the elevator and stand next to green eyed Peyton.

"So where did this kiss happen?" Johanna asks me.

"Kiss? What kiss?" Peyton asks while putting her light brown hair behind her ear.

"She totally made out with your brother!"

"Oh dear God." I mumble.

"I knew it!" Peyton shouts.

Peyton closes the silver doors that open to let her out on the eleventh floor. Great another one I have to explain the kiss to!

* * *

_Preston:_

Damn Johanna! She had to pull me into a mess that Bridget got herself into! The only problem is that Bridget is too careful to let it slip so... Finnick! He had to have let it slip!

"Did you let it slip?" I question him as my father and Haymitch watch.

"Sort of." Finnick agrees sheepishly.

"What?! I had to go dress shopping with Johanna and had to give her feedback for nothing?!"

"Well ya helped me out kid." Finnick smirks jokingly.

"So... You lost your kissing virginity aye?" My dad asks me smugly.

"What? How did you...?" I start to ask but instead take a deep breath. "Yes. I had my first kiss." I say calmly.

"Did you French kiss her?" Haymitch asks me. I'm not sure what emotion he is feeling but I guess drinking does that.

"I'd prefer not to go into detail about the kiss that your daughter and I shared." I respond maturely.

"I can though. They di..."

"NO!" I shout cutting Finnick off.

"They... What?" Haymitch asks.

"They... French kissed!"

"Oh. Okay." Haymitch said calmly.

"Huh. I expected you to freak out and be all 'I told you I'd brake your hand!' on me. Thanks for being cool." I tell him appreciative.

"Whatever." He mumbles.

I watch my dad say something to Finnick but I don't quite catch it. Finnick turns to my dad with an awkward look on his face and tells my dad he's crazy but dad just replies with 'I tried once but didn't know how to explain it and got a shut up and go away in return' Finnick then told dad it wouldn't work but he'd try. What the hell were they talking about?

After about ten minutes Finnick says he is bored and asks if I want to go to the roof. Why not? I'm bored anyway.

* * *

_Bridget:_

I'm on the roof with Johanna and Peyton so they ask for a play by play of what happened. I tell them about the nightmares and they 'aww' about it and then I tell them about my question of what he thought of me and his reply and I swear I saw Peyton get teary but she denies it. Then I describe that moment of when we kissed, my first kiss, and both girls hung on my every word. I described the electric shock I felt when our lips met, the warmth that spread through my body, and I even mentioned that he tasted like spearmint gum.

"I wish meg first kiss was that romantic. For me it was behind a dumpster at schooL when i was thirteen. What sucked the most was that he had just eaten peanut butter wand I'm allergic to peanuts. I also hate the smell and taste to so if my face hadn't have swollen I would have puked." Johanna tells us.

"Mine was after a date to the movies. Not eventful." Peyton also tells us.

* * *

_Preston:_

Finnick looks at me really awkwardly. I wonder if it has anything to do with what he and dad were talking about? We walk over to the ledge on the opposite side of where Bridget is. We don't say anything for a while. Finnick looks over at me and seems to be thinking really hard about something.

"What are you thinking Finnick? You look like your concentrating really hard."

"Well... Your dad asked me to talk to you and he thought now might be a good time."

"Okay... What did he ask you to tell me?"

Finnick takes a deep breath. "Well... The birds and the bees... I mean... Just..." He stops looking really embarrassed. I laugh at him.

"My dad asked you to give me a sex talk!" I state bursting out laughing until I'm holding my sides because it hurts.

"Yes. All I'm going to say is use a condom." He says a little sheepishly.

"I'm 14 I know that! I'm not stupid! I go to school!" I state, still laughing.

"Hey! I'm just doing your dad a favor!" He defends.

"Okay, man." I say smirking at him.

"What are you laughing so loud about?" Johanna asks me.

"My dad persuaded Finnick into giving me a sex talk." I almost start laughing again.

"Wow. Seriously?" Johanna asks Finnick with a grin.

"Yup." He pops his 'p'.

"That's pretty sad." She says. I notice that Bridget and Peyton are behind her. Crap. Bridget is biting her lip to stop from laughing at Finnick but then she looks at me and her eyes light up when she smiles.

"Well my job here is done so adios!" Finnick says. Johanna follows him and Peyton says she's going to leave us alone.

"You want to go somewhere?" I ask Bridget and she smiles. It takes my breath away every time.

"Sure. How about we go to the mall?" She asks me.

"Perfect. Just like you." I tell her kissing her cheek. She blushes.

* * *

_Bridget:_

Preston and I walk around the mall for a while before we get something to quench our thirst. We go into the 'Juicy Apple Coffee House'. I have no idea why it's name has apple but for a coffee house. Anyway, Preston orders a normal black coffee and I get a Chocolate Frappuccino. Preston and I discover that there is a riverside path that leads toward the training center. Lush green weeping willows line the river so I do what I'd do if I was five and go running into the vines and climb a little, so I'm hidden. Preston tries to find me but he just looks like a child that realizes that they can't find their mom in a supermarket. I laugh at him and he follows the sound until he's found me and we giggle like 5 year olds. We walk a little more with our hands entwined before I stop suddenly in the middle of the sidewalk.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Preston asks me genuinely concerned. My heart flutters at his pet name.

"What are we doing?" I ask.

"We're walking back to the training center." He says a little confused.

"I mean what are _we_ doing?" I ask putting emphasis on the 'we'.

"I don't follow."

"What are we? Are we friends? Are we a couple? Or did that kiss mean nothing and we are just really close friends?" I ask.

"We are a couple I thought?... Unless you don't want us to be." He adds the end quickly.

I smile the way only he can make me smile as I stare into his aquamarine eyes. "Of course I want us to be a couple."

"Good. Well we better get back to the training cent..." Preston is cut off by one of the Capitol televisions coming on. They must be showing the private training scores. Come on Summer! Lets shoot for a 7!

The scores go as follows:

District 1: Boy- 11 Girl- 10  
District 2: Boy- 11 Girl- 11  
District 3: Boy- 7 Girl- 7  
District 4: Boy- 9 Girl- 10  
District 5: Boy- 7 Girl- 6  
District 6: Boy- 4 Girl- 3  
District 7: Boy- 8 Girl- 10  
District 8: Boy- 5 Girl- 7  
District 9: Boy- 7 Girl- 8  
District 10: Boy- 6 Girl- 2  
District 11: Boy- 9 Girl- 6  
District 12: Boy-9 Girl- 8

Eight! Summer got an eight! How the hell did she manage that! I grin as I try to form words to say. I am stunned at my friend!

"_Eight_." I mumble.

"What?" Preston asks smiling at me.

"Summer got an eight!" I say.

"Summer?"

"Oh. I didn't tell you?"

"Nope."

"She's my best friend's sister. She's a year older than us and I was as close to their family as though they were my actual family. When she was reaped, it felt like my sister was being reaped." I told him.

He wipes my cheek and I realize I was crying. "I'm so sorry." He tells me simply and I give a half hearted smile.

"It's okay."

We walk back to the training center hand in hand. Once we get there I see Summer catch a glimpse of us and smile as the doors to the elevator close. We then walk up to the elevator and wait for the doors to open. We step into the silver box when it gets back down and shoot up to the eleventh floor so I kiss Preston's cheek good bye and before the elevator doors close I see Seeder flash a quick knowing smile at me. I'm alone for about 10 seconds before I get to twelve's floor.

"Where have you been?!" Effie's high pitch Capitol accent asks me.

"It's none of your business where I've been." I spit out at her.

"Yes it is my business! I'm the escort for twelve and therefore responsible for you!" She tells me a little pissed about my rudeness.

"Effie stop shouting at Bridget!" Haymitch says.

She huffs before asking again but calmer, where I have been.

"She was with her boyfriend." Summer says coming up behind us. I didn't realize that I'd stalked away from Effie into the living room.

"Summer!" I complain when she smirks at me.

"What? You aren't official?" She asks innocently.

"We became official early." I say sheepishly in front of Haymitch.

Haymitch has heard enough so he goes and gets a bottle of Vodka and everyone else sits down at dinner discussing Harman's 9 and Summer's 8 in training but Summer won't let me know the details. The little witch.


	6. Chapter 6: It's A Scary World We Live In

**There is a days time jump to this chapter as the day that tributes have interview prep would be boring as I imagine. The games officially start next chapter. To answer _bluestarisawesome_'s question no Willow is not a referance to Willow in the movie. I just picked an uncommon ish name and didn't realize that until I read your review :)**

* * *

_Bridget:_

Today is the day of the interviews for the tributes. I'm nervous for Summer as her interview can determine sponsors and myself as I have to meet Snow tonight. I couldn't sleep last night so I was practicing on Preston's guitar that he lent me. Good thing these walls are sound proof or I would have woken the whole floor. I have learnt a very well known part to an American civilization song called Smoke On The Water by a band called Deep Purple.

I pull myself off my bed as Effie knocks on my door saying its a 'big, big, big day!'. I must have looked worse for wear because Effie screeched as I walked in the room.

"What have you done to your eyes?! Did you not sleep at all last night?!" She asks.

"No. I didn't." I tell her. My voice sounds kinda rough so I clear my throat.

"You're meeting the President tonight though!"

"Exactly why I couldn't sleep!" I shout.

"Why?!"

"I don't want to fuck everything up maybe!" I yell at her.

"If you use that kind of language you're sure to!" She shouts back.

"Don't piss her off when she hasn't had any sleep Effie, it won't end well for you." Haymitch grumbles.

"How do you know? I've always had enough sleep around you!" I snap.

"The way your acting now. Also your mo... Lily was like that to." He tells me.

"Oh." Is all I come up with.

I apologize to Effie and go with her and Haymitch to the breakfast table where Harman and Summer are waiting for us.

"So today I'm handing you off to your stylists until the interviews and that is when you either get sponsors or lose the two you might actually have." Haymitch tells the tributes a little harshly. They nod in answer.

We all finish eating and Summer and Harman are handed off to the stylists. I go and get dress and send an avox with a note to Preston asking if he wants to come up and hang out. He answers by coming up about 2 minutes after I sent the note. He comes over to me where I'm practicing the guitar and kisses my cheek. I love him.

"Good morning." I tell him.

He frowns. "You look tired Bridget."

"I couldn't go to sleep so I practiced the guitar all night."

"Is it because your worried about tonight?" He asks. I told him yesterday that I was a little worried about meeting Snow.

"Maybe." I sound about 6 years old.

I get up and put the guitar against the wall while Preston goes and sits on the couch.

"Come here." He tells me and opens his arms. I don't hesitate to sit on his lap and put my arms around his neck and nuzzle my head in his hoodie. He smells really good but I can't quite put my finger on what it is.

"I'm worried that I... I might say something and like..." I can't quite form the words I want to.

"Fuck up?" He asks and I nod. "Listen to me. You won't. You will know what you should and shouldn't say and besides Haymitch will be there to stop you." He smiles sweetly at me.

"That is if he is sober enough." I joke and we both giggle.

We sit there a while just holding each other and the next thing I know my eye lids are drooping and Preston is stroking my hair. It's peaceful so I fall asleep.

Haymitch:

I come up to the twelfth floor so I can get some liquor and I walk straight past Bridget and Preston until I notice that they are asleep. I go over to see where that kid's hands are and of course they are on my daughter's ass. Oh hell to the no! I go over and move his arms up to her back but it wakes him up. Crap.

"Watch where you put your hands kid." I whisper sternly.

"I fell asleep I didn't purposely put my hands on her butt. I don't have a death wish Haymitch." He smirks.

"Smart kid." Bridget stirs as I say this. Unfortunately she wakes up.

"Hey Haymitch." She says sleepily.

"Hey Bridget. How was your nap... or sleep?" I ask looking at my watch. She's probably been asleep for about 7 hours.

"Fine. Wait a minute... Did you come up to get a drink?" She asks eyeing me.

"Yes. Why?"

"No! Promise me you'll stay sober for one night!" She demands.

"But..." I start to complain like a child to his mother.

"No buts... I need you sober!"

"Fine... I promise." I say regretfully.

"Good." She smiles triumphantly. Damn my fatherly instincts to give in to her!

"It's 4:00 o'clock. You might want to think about getting ready." I tell her.

"Oh! I slept that long?! Christ Preston, you didn't wake me up?!" She says.

"I fell asleep and woke up the same time you did." He tells her as she jumps up.

"Don't leave! Stay here I'm just going to take a shower and get dressed and you can come in while I do my hair and make up." She tells Preston when he starts to leave.

"Oh... Kay." Preston says slowly incase I interrupt. As long as she is decent I don't care.

"Keep your door open though." I mumble.

"Whatever." Bridget says walking to her room.

I leave and go into my room. It's going to a long night without booze. I better get dressed myself.

* * *

_Preston:_

I've been watching the latest Capitol soap operas. Bridget calls my name letting me know she's decent and I can go into her room so walk in.

I can't get over that Bridget is my girlfriend. She's beautiful, strong, and considerate. When I see her my breath catches. She's wearing a red strap dress that has white polka dots. It's a fitting dress but isn't skin tight at the chest down to the waist and flares out slightly. Over the dress she is wearing a white sweater that is buttoned halfway up. She's wearing skin color tights on her smooth legs and ruby red shoes; I believe I've heard Peyton call them low heeled pumps. She looks like she belongs in a black in white movie from before Panem existed. She looks so beautiful as she paints her lips red as a finishing touch to her make up. She turns to me and smiles at me where I sit on her bed.

"How do I look?" She asks me.

"Beautiful. But I think your hair may need to be dried." I tell her.

"Good idea." She laughs.

She dries her hair and curls it so her hair that is halfway down her back is hanging in ringlet curls. I walk over to where she sits at her vanity. When she stands she must not have noticed I got up because she jumps a little when I hug her around her waist. She leans her head back onto my chest and closes her eyes.

"You're absolutely gorgeous." I tell her and she giggles.

"I love you." She says absentmindedly before her eyes flash open and she whirls around to see my reaction.

"I love you, too." I tell her, making her smile.

I lean in and kiss her gently on the lips. She closes the gap between our bodies and she puts her arms around my neck. As we kiss, a warmth fills my body with a desire for more. For her. Her lips are soft and move equally with mine. She is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. I wonder how I got a girl like her because I sure as hell don't deserve her! Just as she goes to deepen the kiss, we hear someone clear their throat.

"I think I need to go now." I say quickly.

"You're fine. Haymitch go away!" She says.

"It's fine Bridge. You need to go now anyway so good luck!" I tell her before lightly giving her a peck on the lips.

"Okay. See ya later." She mumbles as I leave the room, pass Haymitch, and get in the elevator.

* * *

_Bridget:_

"Damn you!" I tell Haymitch after Preston leaves.

"I'm not going to stand there and let some testosterone filled teenage kid stick his tongue down your throat!" He tells me.

"For you information, it was me sticking my tongue down his throat!"

"I don't want to know sweetheart. Just to let you know, kissing leads to other things that he has in mind!"

"Preston is not like that! He is a good guy, trust me."

"Sure." Haymitch tells me snidely. "Take off that red lipstick and put lipgloss on."

"Why?" I question him.

"You need to look more innocent."

"Whatever." I tell him but change to a light pinkish lipgloss anyway.

We head to the elevator where Harman and Summer are already waiting with there stylists, who's names I can't remember, and Effie. We all head to where the interviews are taking place. As soon as we get there I can already spot the Capitol man who is taking Haymitch and me to see the president. All he does is signal for us to follow so we do and leave Harman and Summer alone with the rest of our crew.

We walk into an elevator on the side that I hadn't noticed. It has a keypad so it must take us to the mansion or something. It doesn't; it just takes us to some dark damp passageways which lead us to the mansion basement. We walk up some stairs and down some hallways before we stop at what must be he president's office because the man opens the door and we walk in. Snow gestures for us to sit on the chairs opposite his desk and dismisses the man that brought us here.

"You are the spitting image of your mother, child." The Presidents puffy lips smile at me so I smile timidly back.

"Thank you... I think." I say sheepishly.

"Who knew you could make such an angel faced child." Snow says to Haymitch.

"It's not me. Sure she got a little bit of my attitude but she is all Lily." He replies.

"Hm. Well I have noticed you're quite close to Preston Hanagan the son of District 11's victor Chaff. Are you to good friends?" The president asks me.

I decide to just tell him we are friends. I don't want him to do anything rash that could harm Preston."Yes, sir. He has been showing me the ways of the Capitol. He's like a brother." I smile sweetly.

"Yes. Well you seem a very polite girl but I am afraid I have to cut our meeting short as I have a prior engagement to attend to and you should get back to the interviews so you can catch your tributes." The President says leaning forward and his breath smells like blood. I almost gag.

"Very nice to meet you Mr President." I say, shaking his hand before he nods to Haymitch. Oh God what has Haymitch done to piss off the president! He's an idiot. I mentally shake my head at him.

The same man from before takes my father and me back to where the interviews are taking place. We walk back down to the basement and the Capitol guy types in a code to the door of the passage ways. We walk again through the damp moldy tunnel. We go back into the elevator and come out backstage and are just in time to watch Summer's interview.

* * *

_Summer:_

I shakily walk to where Caesar Flickerman waits.

"Welcome Miss Cob! How are you finding the Capitol?" He asks as we sit down.

"It's so clean. Everything in the seam is so covered in coal dust." I say playing the pity card and it works because the audience gives out an 'aw'.

"Oh you poor thing! Well how about family? Do you have any siblings?"

"Yes I have a sister named Willow. She's a year younger than I am."

"Oh I'm so sorry my dear... Do you think she thought about volunteering?" He asks me. I don't really care for the way he says this. It's like he is making her out as a bad person.

"She's best friends with Bridget Abernathy and Bridget knew that I wouldn't want her to volunteer so she convinced her to stay and help my mother cope with my being a tribute." I tell him. The audience sighs in appreciation.

"Oh. So you know Bridget Abernathy well?" Caesar asks intrigued.

"Yes she was like another little sister. We lived next to each other when Bridget lived in the seam so all three of us used to lean out of our windows at night to talk." I smile at the memory.

"That is so sweet. Do you like having her here in the Capitol with you?"

"Of course! She's been so sweet about it to. She's always there to talk but I feel like I'm burdening her when she has her own problems." I admit.

"No! I'm sure your not burdening her! But back on to your sister, what would you do if it was her reaped and not you?" He asks me catching me off guard.

"Wh... what? I... I mean I don't know. I would probably be in shock for one thing. For another I'd probably volunteer because the first thing that came to my mind when Effie Trinket pulled my name out was 'Thank God! Thank God it's not Willow. Thank God my baby sister still has rest of her life ahead of her.'" I tell them unsuccessfully holding back tears. One slips down my cheek. The audience are really touched by my protectiveness towards my little sister.

* * *

_Bridget:_

I've got tears streaming down my face by the time the buzzer sounds to end Summer's interview. Next is Harman.

"Harman! Hello!" Caesar greets him warmly.

"Good evening Caesar." Harman says curtly and has a small smile

"So what did you do back in District 12?" Caesars asks.

"My parents owned the Pharmacy back home so my younger brother and sisters and I would help stock shelves and stuff." Harman replies.

"Brother and sisters?" Caesar asks simply.

"My brother is 15 and my sisters are 12 and 9."

"What are their names?" I can tell by the way Harman shifts his position he is uncomfortable talking about home.

"My brother is called Clark, my 12 year old sister is Lynelle but we all call her Elle and my 9 year old sister is Sienna and when Elle was younger she couldn't say Sienna so she called her CiCi and it just stuck." Harman smiles at his family forgetting where he is for a moment.

"That sounds a little complicated but I'm sure they all miss you."

"When we said good bye both Elle and Clark came in crying."

"I'm so sorry. What did they say?"

"They told me to win. I told them I'd do everything I could."

"And I'm sure you will. Who are your friends in 12 and maybe there happens to be a girl involved?" Caesar try's to lighten the mood.

"Uhh no, no girl." Harman says with a half laugh. "I'm friends with the baker's second oldest son, Rye. He's been my best friend since we started school. He's my age to."

"Well that's too bad." The buzzer sounds and Harman says farewell to the crowd and walks away.

His interview is forgettable and as the tributes come back out I'm still crying from Summer's interview. I run and hug Summer who also starts crying. We stand there crying and hugging until Haymitch says that Harman and Summer should go up to bed so I quickly hug her again and they leave. I stand in the same place and Preston comes up behind me and takes my hand in his, turns to me and stares into my eyes. We don't say anything for a while. When I still don't stop crying, Preston lets go of my hand and embraces me. We stand there with me cry, just hugging until somebody makes us go to the elevator although I don't see who it is. The whole elevator ride he doesn't let go of my hand. The elevator stops at 11 and Preston leads me out and I don't object. He knocks on a door and it is opened by Seeder.

"Hey Preston what's up?" She asks and Preston steps aside to reveal me looking like hell."Sweetie, what's wrong?!" She asks a little concerned.

"I thought she might need someone to talk to other than a boy. She cried at her friend Summer's interview and can't stop." He tells her.

"Come on in." She says. She lets us in and sits me down on her bed and sits in a chair across from me. She tells Preston to sit on the floor. "What's going on?"

"It's nothing. Preston I don't need to burden people with my trivial problems." I glare at him while wiping my nose on my sleeve.

"I don't care honey. What's bothering you?"

I sigh, giving in. "I can't imagine how hard it's going to be having to go back to Twelve. I'm going to have to look my best friend in the eye knowing she's blaming Haymitch for Summer's death. I stood there hugging Summer knowing that she could die tomorrow! I will never see her again! We were as close as sisters but I can't imagine what Willow must be feeling." I take a deep breath."Seeing Snow tonight didn't help because now I remember the letter that he sent telling Haymitch to bring me to the Capitol and watching his face drain of color when he read _'I do hope you planned to bring her to the Capitol with you during the games this year'_ and now I know it's because he saw the meaning behind it! Snow was saying that I was supposed to be reaped or... Or... Summer is just a warning saying I'm next. I'm an over thinker so I'm imagining Haymitch having to watch me go into the games next year. That would kill him having to watch me die! It's killing me not knowing whether I'll be alive this time next year! I wish I'd never had even told Haymitch that I existed because it wouldn't be happening! Or at least I could be at home with Willow as a shoulder to cry on like I should be! I'm useless! I can't do anything right!" I pull my knees up to my chest and wrap my arms around my legs and put my head on my knees and cry.

"Honey, number one,Willow may blame Haymitch but I'm sure she won't blame you. Number two, I don't think Haymitch would want it any other way than to finally have you back. Number three, you are not useless. You are a sweet, kind, and caring girl who will give her best friend a shoulder to cry on when she gets home." Seeder tells me. Strangely I believe this almost stranger more than if Preston said it. I guess it's a woman thing.

"Thank you. I still feel bad about not being there." I say with a pitiful attempt at a smile.

"That, my dear, cannot be helped." Seeder tells me wisely.

"Thank you very much but I'm going to go before I start blubbering like an idiot again." I tell them getting up to leave.

"Do you mind if we talk?" Preston asks me after we are out of Seeder's room and she has shut the door.

"Come on." Is all I tell him.

We go down the hall and get in the elevator and who is in it but Finnick Odair. He bites his lip trying not to grin at us.

"He's caught us kissing. It's not a secret anymore." I tell him bursting his bubble.

"Sure whatever." He says nonchalant when Preston and I get out of the elevator and walk up to the roof.

As soon as we get out the door and outside Preston hugs me so tightly. I tell him I can't breathe so he lets me go and grips my shoulders. It's scaring me the intensity with which he's staring at me.

"Never speak about you going into..." He can't finish his sentence but he has a pained look in his eyes.

"… The hunger games." I finish his sentence a little pissed off. I don't know why though.

"Yes. I don't want to think about that." He tells me.

"Yeah well try being me! I have to think about it 24/7!" I shout at him.

"Why are you shouting at me?!"

"Because you have no idea that I can't stand to be in the Capitol because I know! I know I'm coming back next year under completely different circumstances!" I shout with tears in my eyes.

"Don't you think I worry about being reaped!" He shouts back.

"Your not that high up on the president's hit list. I AM!" I scream in his face pushing his hands off my shoulders.

"Sure because its poor little Bridget." I don't know why but that really hits home when he says that. I think it was the venom that was laced in his voice.

"Fuck you!" I scream before running out the door and slamming it.

* * *

I run past my bedroom door and skip the elevator to take the stairs. I can't stand to be in this Training Center any longer. I run down the stairs out the front door and just keep running until I'm stumbling over my own feet. I collapse somewhere in the middle of some empty park in the Capitol and scream as loud as I can. After I finish my scream I cry, I cry until I can't cry anymore.

"Bridget?" A male voice asks.

"Preston go away!" I scream. My face still in my hands.

"It's Finnick." He tells me calmly.

"Oh. Sorry." I sniffle, finally lifting my head up.

"What's up kid?" He asks.

"Nothing." I say getting up to walk back to the training center.

"Don't bull shit me."

"I had a fight with Preston. I was acting a little like a bitch and then he made a hurtful comment so I said 'Fuck you' and ran off."

"Come on. Follow me."

"Okay."

I get up and we walk back to the training center. I finally stop crying once we get in the elevator and Finnick presses floor 4. I ask if we could talk on the roof or twelve's floor but Finnick tells me I will probably run into someone I'd rather not. Finnick takes out his key card and opens his door. He sits on the floor next to his bed and gestures for me to sit on the bed.

"Tell me absolutely everything. Starting when you got off the elevator." Finnick says.

"So we got to the roof and Preston hugged me really tight and I was like 'I can't breathe' so he let me go and all of a sudden he gripped my shoulders really hard and stared at me with such intensity it was scary. I'd never seen him like that before. Then he said 'Never speak about you going into...' But he didn't finish so I finished his sentence with '...The hunger games.' And it sounded kinda rude. But then he was like 'Yes. I don't want to think about that.' And that really pissed me off so I said 'Yeah well try being me! I have to think about it 24/7!' And he was like 'Why are you shouting at me?!' and I was like 'Because you have no idea that I can't stand to be in the Capitol because I know! I know I'm coming back next year under completely different circumstances!' And he was like 'Don't you think I worry about being reaped!' Which really pissed me off because he's not in the danger zone, so to speak, like I am so I screamed 'Your not that high up on the president's hit list. I AM!'. But what really hurt was what he said after which was 'Sure because its poor little Bridget.' And his voice was so full of venom and meanness!" I start to cry. "So I told him 'Fuck you!' And ran to where you saw me, screamed as loud as I could and then just cried." I tell Finnick, crying my eyes out.

"Damn." Is all he comes up with and I don't know why but it makes me laugh but then I go serious.

"Why is everyone so willing to listen to my trivial problems?" I ask Finnick.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Seeder was willing to listen to my problems with Summer. You're willing to listen to my boy troubles. It seems so trivial and stupid because you guys have so much more to worry about like your tributes."

"Trust me this isn't trivial. Preston shouldn't have made the comment that he did because it seems like he thinks you are so self involved. But you're not because you seem to care a lot about your friend."

"Yes but I've been really quite rude to you so why should you care about my problems?"

"Because you weren't being rude or at least it didn't seem that way. You were being your sarcastic self."

"I don't deserve Preston. He was just worrying about me but it made me mad because he doesn't have to worry about something like that but I do."

"You are very right that he doesn't have to worry as much as you do so therefore he should have been more careful about what he said."

"I still don't deserve him."

"You don't deserve each other because you are a caring person who can be a bitch and he is also a loving person who can be and asshole."

"Damn straight." I agree.

"What did you talk to Seeder about?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me. Now." Finnick demands.

"I was upset about Summer as she could die tomorrow and I'm never going to see her again. I was also freaked pity because I remembered the letter that Snow sent, to Haymitch about my coming to the Capitol, when I met him."

"What did the letter say?"

"Well one line said 'I do hope you planned to bring her to the Capitol with you during the games this year' and I remember watching Haymitch's face go pale and not understanding why. It was because he saw the hidden message. He saw that Snow was warning him about me being reaped."

"That bastard." Finnick says. Finnick clenches his fists and walks towards the door.

"What are you doing?!" I almost shout, worried.

"About to kick Snow's ass!"

"Oh hell no! No! No! No! Haymitch and I could be over thinking this because that is what I do... I over think." I convince him to stay.

"He shouldn't do that! Frightening a child!"

"Well he is the infamous president of Panem!"

"I know. Believe me, I know." Finnick sighs.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing your old enough to know about."

"Finnick!" I stare into his eyes. "Tell me. I told you everything!"

"You wouldn't look at me the same. Besides your 14 you shouldn't know what the words I'd have to use mean."

"Does Snow have some weird gay fetish?" I look at him weirdly.

"What?! No! How do you even know what a fetish is?!" He looks at me surprised.

"Come on! I go to high school!"

"No that is not it and I am not telling you."

"Come on let's have like a truth moment! A Bridget and Finnick bond time where we tell each other our feelings!"

"I'm not telling you Bridget!"

"Wait a minute... Why the hell were you out at 11 o'clock at night? Has Snow made you a Capitol prostitute?!" I ask surprised. His eyes widen.

"No!" He gives me a 'stop meddling' look.

"There really isn't anything Snow won't do." I say quietly.

"That's your first thought?" He asks bewildered.

"Yeah, what would you think my first thought would be?"

"I don't know something like 'Finnick's a slut' maybe?"

"No. Your not a slut. Sluts don't get payed." I tease him. He smiles at my easy going attitude about it.

"Thanks." He says in a voice that is oozing with sarcasm.

"Your Welcome!" I say cheerily.

We talk for a couple of hours and I end up finding out that Finnick doesn't refuse Snow's orders because he is protecting a girl he loves back home. I also find out she is a victor. Finnick finds out that I really really suck at math. I suck so much that they moved me down a grade. He finds out about my first family before I knew about Haymitch. I feel I can really trust Finnick. Like he completely understands me. Like I've known him my whole life. Like he's my brother. I end up falling asleep in Finnick's room at around 2 or 3 in the morning.

"Morning sleepy head." Finnick says as I open my eyes. I'm still in the dress I was wearing last night.

"Morning." I say groggily.

"You should probably get changed and I need to head to the Victors Lounge to get a good seat so I can see the screens."

"Shit." I say and tears start to cloud my vision.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" Finnick looks at me apologetically.

"No I need to get tougher skin. I have to face the facts however hard." I tell him going into his bathroom to see how bad I look. Surprisingly my make up didn't smudge after I cleaned it up last night so all I have to do us take the hair band from around my wrist and put my curly, ever so slightly frizzy, hair in a pony tail.

"Done." I say looking at Finnick expectantly.

We go into the elevator and he presses the victors lounge button and then is about to press the twelve button before I tell him I'm going to the victors lounge first. We step out and the first person I see... Preston. I completely avoid him and go straight to where Haymitch is. I think it might have been a bad idea to come here first because he first thing out of Haymitch's mouth is a protective father question.

"Where the hell were you last night?! Why the hell are you wearing the same thing you wore last night?!"

"Chill! For fuck sake don't yell at me as soon as I walk in a room! I'm 14 not 5! You don't need to know my exact location all day and everyday!" I shout.

"What the hell? All I did was ask a question?"

"No you had an accusation in your voice! I'm going upstairs to change, is that all right with you?!" I turn and stalk off.

* * *

Finnick:

Haymitch has a 'wtf' look on his face which is confirmed when he looks at Seeder and asks 'what the fuck was that?'.

"Her emotions are probably on edge because she is worried about Summer." She tells him.

"It's a lot more than just Summer." I tell them.

"How would you know, pretty boy?" Chaff asks me.

"I talked to her."

"When?"

"From about 11 last night until about 3 in the morning which at that point she fell asleep."

"What?!" Haymitch has a look of terror in his eyes.

"Relax. I was walking back to the training center, heard a girl scream at the top of her lungs close by so I went and checked it out. She was crouched in the middle of an empty park crying her eyes out. I went up to her she tried to tell me nothing was wrong I didn't believe her so I made her come back to my room to talk because I knew she didn't want to talk about it with you if she bumped into you."

"Why was she so upset?" I feel bad because Haymitch looks pained knowing she was upset and didn't want to talk to him.

"A lot of things."

"Like what?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Finnick I swear to God if you don't tell me I will kill you slowly and painfully."

"Jesus Christ! Violent! Well for one they had their first fight." I say pointing at Preston who is walking out the door.

"Oh."

"Preston!" Seeder makes Preston come back. "What did you do to the poor girl?"

"I didn't do a damn thing! She started shouting at me!"

"You shouldn't have said you didn't want to think about her getting reaped because that pissed her off because you don't have to worry about it as much as she does at the moment." I tell him calmly.

"What?! We are all equally at risk!"

"You, my friend, have not been personally threatened like she has."

"What?" Preston looks at me worried.

"That is what she meant by the hit list." I explain.

"Oh so it didn't help my comment of 'poor little Bridget' then did it?"

"You said what?" Haymitch stares at Preston.

"Chill out, Hay!" I tell him.

"You make it sound as though she's so vain!" He says.

"I didn't mean it! It just came out!"

"You were both as bad as each other." I tell Preston.

"I need to go apologize."

"No. Leave her for today. Just trust me." I tell him and he leaves to go back to his own floor as Bridget comes out.


	7. Chapter 7: Let The Games Begin

**Thank you again to itsmagical1327 for your support and ideas in the making of this chapter. Also thank you for the review from LoveForEverlark. **

* * *

_Bridget:_

As I walk into the Victors Lounge everyone is standing together and obviously haven't noticed the Games are about to start.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, let the 71st annual Hunger Games... Begin!" Claudius Templesmith states.

Everyone then goes and sits down. I sit between Finnick and Haymitch. I get a good look at what environment the tributes have been thrown into. It's not too bad. The Cornucopia is in a clearing in the middle of a corn field and behind it are some snow capped mountains and in front are some woods. If Summer is smart she will head into the wood and find water. I notice that Summer has her eye on a blue backpack fairly close to her but I also see a kid who looks like a career, district 1 I think, staring at her.

Five, Four, Three, Two, One. Gong Sounds.

Summer runs for the bag and snatches it up at the same time the career kid gets to some knives. He quickly aims one in the direction of her head and I can't look so I turn to bury my face in whoever's arm is to the right of me and it turns out to be Finnick. He doesn't seem to mind. I decide Haymitch would have made a noise if Summer had been struck with the knife so I look up and see her running into the woods but sweeping her hand along the ground picking up the knife that the career miss threw.

"What's wrong Bridget?" Finnick asks me.

"What?"

"Your crying."

"Oh." I wipe the tears that have fallen before I answer. "She scared the crap out of me." Finnick just laughs.

We turn our attention back to the blood bath. The district 1 female got hold of a bow and arrows and has killed the District 7 girl and the District 9 boy. The district 4 girl got hold of a spear and threw it at the District 3 boy but it missed and hit her District partner instead. She carried on like nothing happened. That heartless bitch. I don't see how these people can just murder each other so quickly.

I notice that the District 3 tributes are both killed. I'm not sure how or who but there isn't a weapon stuck in them. District 5 male killed the District 6 male in a scramble for a weapon. It seems that most people have run off either to the mountains or into the woods. The last killed in the bloodbath are the District 11 girl and the District 10 boy. They stabbed each other when they came face to face so they both bled out. That's eight down in the initial bloodbath. Thank gosh both Harman and Summer are still alive. But then again all of the careers except for the District four male are still alive too. She better run and not stop for a while.

The careers have decided to make the district 4 girl, Renée, stay and watch the supplies while the others go out and look for 'easy kills'. Summer is not to far away from them. RUN! I'm screaming in my head for her to run but I know it's no use. The District 8 girl is getting into a tree just as she hears the career pack coming towards her. Unfortunately she isn't quiet enough so the District 1 boy, Augustus, beheads her with his sword. My stomach turns and I run to the nearest trash can. Haymitch gets up and holds my hair while I throw up the contents of my stomach which thankfully, isn't much.

Once I'm done I sit back down and close my eyes. That could have been Summer. That could have been one of my best friends.

"Gum?" Chaff asks me.

"Please." I say barely audible with a small smile.

"You know you don't have to stay here right?" Finnick asks.

"I have to stay. For Summer." I tell him. He looks at me sadly and puts an arm around me to comfort me.

I lean on Finnick's shoulder and he smells nice. Like salty air. I close my eyes for a minute because Summer is far enough away from the careers and is safe up in a tree. I end up falling asleep.

* * *

_Finnick:_

I feel so sorry for Bridget. She's still a kid and doesn't deserve the worry that's being inflicted on her. Then again at her age I was the victor of the 65th Hunger Games. Poor girl doesn't deserve Snow threatening her. After last night I feel like I really know her. I feel the need to protect her innocence.

I watch as she sleeps. The only time I've ever seen her completely at peace is when she's asleep. Bridget wakes up again suddenly but I just tell her to go back to sleep so she puts her head in my lap and does as I told her. I start to play with her hair absentmindedly.

"Watch yourself Finnick. That's my daughter." Haymitch jokes. I think.

"Shut up. She's 14."

"That's even worse!" Okay he is definitely joking... I hope.

"Just shut up." I say and turn my attention back to the screen.

It doesn't hold my attention for long though because I start to watch Bridget sleep again. I wish I could still be that innocent.

Preston walks in and hesitates for a second when he sees Bridget but then he notices she's sleeping... With her head on my lap. He looks a little pissed. I really hope he isn't the jealous type.

Bridget is sleeping on her back but turns onto her side. She has a concentrated look on her face. She scrunches up into a ball. I think she is having a nightmare. I hear her whisper 'no!' and I can't decide if I should wake her up. She starts to shake as though she is scared.

"Bridget?" I say.

"No!" She screams and wakes up suddenly.

"Bridget! It's okay. It was just a dream!" I tell her. She's still shaking.

She buries her face in my lap. "No. I watched a career behead Summer." She starts to cry.

"It's okay."

"No. I'm sorry I'm going to go so I don't piss you guys off more than I probably already have."

"Sweetie, you haven't pissed anyone off." Seeder tells her like a mother would.

"You guys have more important things to do and don't need my nightmares to distract you." Bridget tells us.

"Your fine. Just stay." I tell her, stroking her hair.

"Okay... But if I go to sleep wake me up." She tells me as she starts to put her head in my lap until she notices Preston. She hesitates for a moment but lays down anyway.

Preston walks out of the room in a huff about 10 minutes later.

"What was that about?" I ask Chaff.

"He's the jealous type." Chaff smirks.

"And you didn't fucking tell me!" I probably wouldn't cuss if Bridget was awake but as she is sleeping I don't care.

"No."

"Thank you for making your son hate me."

"Anytime Finn."

Not much else happens in the Games so I end up falling asleep along with Bridget. I'm asleep for awhile. Enough to account for what I missed last night until one of the Capitol servants comes to give me a note for another 'meeting'. Sadly I have to leave but Bridget is in a deep sleep so it doesn't wake her when I move.

* * *

_(That evening)_

_Bridget:_

I'm walking out of the victors lounge and get into the elevator. Preston is in it so I decide its time to apologize.

"Hey can I talk to you?" I ask.

"Sure whatever." He seems annoyed.

We get up to the twelfth floor and sit in the living room.

"I wanted to talk out what happened last night." I tell him.

"Okay..." He says wanting me to go first.

"First of all I wanted to apologize for over reacting like I did."

"I'm sorry for making the comments I did. I didn't know about what Snow had said."

"I'm sorry for not taking into account that you didn't know about it."

"It's okay." He still seems annoyed.

"What's wrong?" I ask. Was there something else?

"Oh I don't know... Maybe your flirting with Finnick?!"

"What?! I wasn't flirting!" How could he think I was flirting?

"Oh the sleeping with your head on his lap?"

"That's absurd! I was tired and fell asleep!"

"Oh really?" He says it like he doesn't believe me.

"Do you not trust me?"

"What if I don't?"

"Then... Then... Maybe we shouldn't be together."

"Fine."

"You might as well go now." I tell him and he gets up and walks away without another word.

"UGH!" I throw a pillow that is next to me at the elevator doors. "ASSHOLE!" I scream.

"Go talk to Finnick."

"What?!" I turn around and Haymitch has just come out of the elevator.

"Go talk to Finnick."

"Is he back?"

"Yup. Just got back. He's in the victors lounge."

"Great." I breathe.

I go down anyway. I of course cry on the way there so as soon as the doors open, just my luck, Preston is there talking to Chaff. I walk straight past them with my head held high.

"Finnick do you have a second maybe?" He sees I've been crying and gets up and follows me. We get in the elevator and he turns to me.

"What happened?" He seems like a protective older brother.

"Preston." I say barely above a whisper.

"Can I kill him yet?"

"Yes."

"What the hell did he do?" We get to the twelfth floor and I walk down the hall to my room, open my door and go and sit on the floor with my back leaning on the side of the bed. Finnick sits next to me.

"I told him I wanted to sort out what happened last night and we did and he still seemed annoyed so I asked him about it and he accused me of flirting with you!" I start to cry.

"He's an ass."

"Why?! Why though?!"

"Some guys are like that."

"You know I asked him if he trusted me... He asked me what would happen if he didn't." I can't stop crying. "My God I'm a freaking mess!"

* * *

_Preston:_

"Where's Peyton?" I ask my father as Bridget comes into the victors lounge. It's obvious she's been crying.

"In her room." Dad tells me with a confused look as Bridget walks by us.

"Thanks." I tell him and walk out.

I get in the elevator and get out at my floor and walk straight to Peyton's room. She's a girl. She should understand right? I knock on her door and she opens it.

"What do you want?" She asks.

"Help."

"With what?"

"Bridget."

"What the fuck did you do?"

"Can I come in?" She lets me in and we sit down and talk.

"So what did you do?"

"We had a fight last night and it kinda went down something like I didn't want her to talk about her going into the Hunger Games and she said that I wasn't the one that had to think about it 24/7 and I asked why she was shouting and she said because she knew that she was coming back to the Capitol as a tribute next year so I said something like don't you think I'm afraid of being reaped and she said that I wasn't that high on Snow's hit list but she was, so I replied oh poor little Bridget not knowing that the President had made a threat to her."

"You complete dumbass."

"Wait! Earlier she was flirting with Finnick so badly I mean she was sleeping with her head in his lap. So when she saw me in the elevator she wanted to talk through our argument so we did and I guess I looked pissed so she asked me what was wrong and I confronted her about the flirting and she said I was being absurd so she asked if I trusted her and I asked what would happen if I didn't and..."

Peyton cuts me off. "You asshole!"

"Let me finish before you make accusations. So she said that if I didn't trust her we shouldn't be together and so I said fine and she made me leave!" I don't understand why she made me leave.

"You idiot. She made you leave because you said fine which, one means you don't trust her and two means you were saying you should brake up. You're single you idiot."

"Shit. She has got to hate me."

"Trust me she is not getting back together with you."

* * *

_Bridget:_

"I just don't understand how he could say he didn't trust me!" I sob.

"Maybe he misunderstood?" Finnick tries to help.

"If he did he's an idiot!"

"Some people just don't think."

"Even if it was a misunderstanding he still accused me of flirting! I'm not a slut! He obviously had some doubt about his trust in me even if it was subconscious."

"Some guys are just the jealous type."

"And I can't stand the jealous type because you are practically saying you don't trust the person."

"I don't think it's so much the person as to who they are with."

"Preston accused ME of flirting... Not you."

"I have no idea what goes on in that kid's head and I don't think I want to."

"He was the first guy to actually take an interest in me..." I mumble.

"What do you mean?"

"Like... He was my first boyfriend... He was my first kiss... He was the first guy to look at me in a way that wasn't just as friends... It was a good feeling to have and now... nothing." I tell him, on the verge of tears.

"Bridget, look at me. You don't need a guy to make you feel like you mean something. You are beautiful and strong and caring and you sure as hell don't need a jealous boyfriend to convince yourself that it's true." Finnick looks me in the eyes as he says this and I can see that he truly and honestly believes what he is saying.

"I guess you're right..." I look away before I start crying again.

"I know I'm right. But why don't we go somewhere?"

I look at the clock and its already 7 at night. "What are we going to do at this time. Won't everything be closing?"

"Have you ever been to a club?" He asks with a half smile. He looks so cute. No stop it Bridget!

"Nope." I tell him.

"Oh this should be fun then." He walks over to my closet. "You need something to wear though..." He flips through some of my clothes and comes along a short, tight, blue strap dress that I bought on a whim. Finnick takes it out and puts it on the bed along with a pair of black strapped 4 inch heels.

"I'm going to die." I say simply.

"If your talking about the heels then I'll help you keep your balance." He tells me with a wink.

"Yup I'm going to die."

We hear a knock on the door and Haymitch walks in. He looks surprised to see Finnick in my room sorting out an outfit.

"What's going on here?" He asks.

"I'm going to take her to a club. Do you mind?" Finnick asks.

"As long as you don't let her get drunk or leave her alone." Haymitch gave in easier than I thought.

"Thanks."

"Anyway, here." Haymitch tells me handing me a present. "Happy birthday." He tells me with a smile.

"I totally forgot." I laugh and open the present. It's a neckless that has a ring on it. It's simple and has one small square cut diamond on a silver band. When I get a closer look at the ring I notice it has an engraving on the inside of the band. It says 'To my darling Lily'. It must be her wedding ring. "Haymitch... This is beautiful but... Are you sure?"

"I'm sure she'd want you to have it... It also needs to be outside instead of stuck in a box for 15 years." He tells me.

"Thank you so much."

"Don't worry about. Get ready and go have fun with Finnick."

"Your the best." I tell him and kiss his unshaven cheek before he leaves. Finnick goes to change as well.

I squeeze into the sapphire blue dress that hugs every feature. I'm not that gifted with having a large chest size or having a nicely shaped butt but this dress enhances everything. The heels make my 5'4" self, look 5'8". After washing my face I put on some powder, blush, eyeliner and lipgloss. My make up is natural looking so I don't look to old. I don't know where to put my money because I don't want to have a purse so I put it down my bra. I decide that because I straightened my hair this morning I only needed to touch it up. Once I'm done I walk out and pop my head in Haymitch's door and tell him good night and then step in the elevator which stops on floor 4 to let Finnick in.

"Oh crap. I just realized... What about the press?" I look at Finnick with terror in my eyes.

"Oh f...udge! I forgot! Sorry! I mean we could go back if you like?"

"No it's okay." I tell him swallowing my fear.

"Okay."

* * *

"You want something to drink?" Finnick shouts over the extremely loud music.

"Uh... I'll have a coke please." I shout back as Finnick turns to order our drinks.

Once Finnick and I get our drinks and we finish them, we go to dance. More like he dances and I laugh and tell him I can't dance. Finnick is such a gentleman and tries to get me to dance but gives in when I say I'll fall flat on my face.

"Happy Birthday Bridge!" He tells me with a smile.

"Thanks! I think this has got to be the most fun I've ever had on my birthday!" I tell him.

"What would make it even more fun is if you danced!" He tells me with a laugh.

I give in and sort of just sway to the music until Finnick puts his hands on my waist so I rest my hands on his shoulders. We just kinda sway and head bob with the beat until Finnick has to go to the bathroom. I go sit at the bar drinking a new coke while I wait until I feel someone grab my waist. It isn't at all how Finnick would because its to aggressive. This grab is from someone I don't know.

I, of course, immediately turn around to see who it is. It's some guy in his late twenties with cropped black hair and a beard. He's obviously drunk and wants something more to do with me than just dancing. The guy then moved his hands from my waist and slides them down to my ass. I reach up and slap this guy (who looks about 5'11") as hard as I could. His head swings to the side and his eyes widen in disbelief that someone dared to slap him.

The guy grabs my wrist so tightly I almost cried and pulled me close to him. He smells so strongly of whiskey and vodka and beer that it is sickening. He whispers in my ear in a deep rough voice.

"Come with me and you'll have a lot of fun." He slurs.

"There is no way I'm going anywhere with a stranger, much less one who is drunk out of his right mind!" I snap at him.

"If you do as I say you won't get hurt." He warns as he pulls out a knife and presses it into my side.

All I do is gasp and the guy pulls me by my wrist through the club, out the back door and pushes me up against the brick wall. This stranger leans into my face and tries to kiss me until I force my knee up hitting him right in the groin. He backs up with an angry expression on his face so I take the advantage of having space and kick him as hard as I can again in the groin with my heels and he makes a sound of pain and bends forward so I knee him in the face, hopefully braking his nose, as someone comes running out the back door. I look over and it's Finnick but my attacker doesn't seem to notice he is there because he comes towards me again and this time Finnick is the one to punch him. The stranger looks up and sees who had punched him and looks frightened when he notices it happens to be a Victor of the Hunger Games.

I can see two figures at the end of the alley way we are in and Finnick whistles and they come down. It's two peacekeepers, thank God. They take my attacker away after Finnick and I explain what he did.

"Jesus, Bridget." Finnick breathes as he hugs me.

"We cannot tell Haymitch. He will never allow me out ever again." I tell Finnick sternly.

"We have to. We can't just keep this from him! I mean you were nearly ra..."

"Don't! Don't say that." I cut him off. "But I wasn't, so please. I'm begging you! Do not tell Haymitch!"

He thinks on it for a little while. "Fine. But only because you need to learn to make the right decisions on your own." Finnick tells me.

"Thank you. Now let's just go back and enjoy the rest of the night." I tell him calmly.

"Okay." Finnick takes my hand gently and leads me back into the club.

Finnick actually ends up getting me to dance. And I don't just mean sway and head bob. I feel like an idiot but Finnick assures me I don't look like one. He's so sweet and doesn't let me out of his sight for the rest of the night. I'm really hoping that no one paid any attention to Finn and I being there or the little incident otherwise I'm screwed. I guess I'll find out tomorrow because if anyone did, it will be plastered on the front page of every newspaper and magazine in the Capitol for sure.

* * *

_Finnick:_

Today is going to be a good day. As I walk into the victors lounge I'm in a good mood. Even the other careers can't ruin my mood today... Or so I thought. I notice Brutus is staring at me and laughing along with Gloss and that's when I notice the magazine in their hands. Oh crap.

I walk over to the stand that holds the magazines and newspapers in the far corner of the room and of course every single paper has Bridget and I dancing on it. Some have a picture of us properly dancing after the attack and some have pictures of when we were swaying with my hands on her waist and her hands on my shoulders. I flip through the different types of magazines to make sure no one saw her being dragged out, me running out after I saw the scum bag drag her out, or us walking back in. They didn't. It's a miracle.

I have to warn Bridget. I rush straight to her room and knock on her door. I hear her shout something like 'give me one sec' and about thirty seconds later she opens the door.

"Hey Finn. What's up?"

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah sure... What's this about?" She says as she steps out of the way of the door to let me in. When I get in, I put two of the magazines on the table. One of each picture. It seems whoever took the picture wasn't expecting to see us and got lucky so there are only 2 pictures.

"Oh shit!" She almost shouts.

"Watch your language!" Haymitch says as he comes through the open door.

"Why don't you stop drinking then?!" She snaps back.

"Hey! What was that for?!" He asks her.

"Look! Some people just can't respect anyone's privacy!" She says holding up one of the magazines. _"The youngest victor Finnick Odair and District 12's victor kid Bridget Abernathy were at Up All Night, night club last night. An employee at the night club over heard Mr Odair, 20, wishing a happy birthday to Miss Abernathy, now 15. Could they be a couple?_" Bridget reads, from the magazine with the picture of us swaying on the front, with anger in her tone.

"What the hell are your hands doing on her waist?!" Haymitch accuses me when he sees the cover picture.

"I was trying to get her to loosen up and dance more but at first that's the most dancing she did." I explain.

"That better be all it was." Haymitch glares daggers at me.

"Chill out Haymitch! I have more to worry about than your protective shit." Bridget says in a fluster.

"I'm dead serious about this cussing Bridget. Stop it." Haymitch stands his ground as a parent.

Bridget gets a devious half smile. "How about we cut a deal. How about an ultimatum. If you get sober and stay sober then I will not cuss."

"No. I'm the parent. What I say goes." Haymitch puts his foot down.

"Yeah well something, or someone, else will be going if you don't try to be sober." She stares into his eyes letting him know that it's not a threat but a promise.

"Fine. But you have to stop cussing."

"Fine."

"Bridget?" I ask.

"Oh, yeah." She says remembering the crisis at hand. "I guess we just have to ignore it as best as we can."

"Guess so."

* * *

_Bridget:_

I'm panicking. I'm teetering on the edge of hyperventilation. What happens if Preston sees? What will Chaff and Seeder think? What will Peyton think? I take silent deep breaths but I think Finn sees through me.

After I have somewhat calm down, Finnick and I head down to the victors lounge to watch the games. I hope Summer made it through the night. I don't know what I'd do if she died. At the minute I don't know what I'm feeling. I'm not grieving or depressed or frightened or even sad. I guess the only way to describe how I feel is numb. Yeah... Just numb.

As we walk in all of the careers stare at us. I was expecting that. What I wasn't expecting was Mags, from Finnick's district, to come up and introduce herself.

"Hello dear. I'm Mags from District 4." She smiled sweetly at me.

"Hi. I'm Bridget." I tell her timidly.

"I know. So you and Finn?" She asks jokingly with a wink.

I actually laugh. "No. It was my birthday and I was upset so he took me to the nightclub to cheer me up."

"Okay. Don't be hitting on her Finnick, or Haymitch might brake that pretty face of yours." She jokes and I laugh.

"The games are starting." Finnick mumbles and we go sit down.

It turns out that Summer did make it through the night. Although District 6's girl didn't. The District 2 female, Anwyn, stabbed her in the heart. It turns out that Renée of District 4 decided she didn't want to be the careers guard dog so when they all fell asleep last night, she left.

The careers are now not the only ones that have formed an alliance. The District 5 kids teamed up with the District 10 girl and District 7 boy. They seem to be wandering for the time being and they are far away from Summer although Harman isn't too far.

I have to do a double take when I see where Harman is. He happens to be in a fight with the District 8 male in a valley between the two mountains. I didn't notice before but Harman somehow got a knife and the 8 male has the same. First District 8 goes in to jab Harman who dodges it and slices 8's arm which leaves a gash. Harman's opponent gets mad and charges at him stabbing him in the leg. I have to give it to Harman because even though he has a deep stab wound in his leg he still manages to get a few slashes in before he loses too much blood and collapses. District 8 doesn't just leave him to bleed to death slowly and painfully, he at least has the decency to slit Harman's throat. Cannon sounds.

I'm sitting next to Finnick and Haymitch and because Haymitch knows that Harman was from home, I seek comfort from him. I look over to him and he gives me a small smile and opens his arms to give me a hug. When we hug I feel like I'm closer to him because he understood exactly what I needed. Comfort from my father.

"I don't mean to ruin your father-daughter moment but look." Finnick says nodding to the screen.

It's Summer and Renée. They happened to run into each other as Summer was climbing down from her tree. Neither look prepared to kill the other.

"If you do kill me do it quick, okay? I have a little sister and I don't want her to have to watch me die slowly." Summer tells Renée.

"I... I can't." She replies in a whisper. "I can't kill you." She drops her bow and arrows that she had prepared to shoot.

"What?" Summer asks. "But you're with the careers?"

"They kept me for a guard dog and I'd be the first one they'd kill so I left."

"Oh." Summer thinks about something before lowering her knife. "Seeing as neither of us are prepared to kill the other... Allies?" Summer offers.

"I don't know..." Renée ponders the offer a while before eventually giving in after Summer says she doesn't bite. "Allies." The two girls shake hands.


	8. Chapter 8: Countdown

**Thanks again to itsmagical1327 for your continued support and encouragement :* Also thank you to the guest that called them self Blah de blah, for reviewing my story :)**

* * *

_Bridget:_

I sigh in relief as the two girls shake hands. There was something in Renée's voice that made me believe she wasn't going to kill Summer. There was also Finnick, too.

"Don't worry, Renée won't kill her allies unless her allies attack her first." Finnick assures me.

"How can you be sure?" I ask suspiciously.

"Because I know her family. She's the younger cousin of my good friend Annie Cresta." He explains.

"Oh. She's a victor in your district too, right?" I ask.

"Yeah."

After that we sit and watch the Games. It's day two and 11 tributes are already dead. That is quite a high amount. Not much else happens today besides what happened earlier. Mostly they show the careers and Summer and Renée. They mostly try to find a water source while hunting a little. The careers recruited the District 8 kid, Flax I think, to be the new guard dog for the supplies. Augustus almost killed him but then his district partner, Sparkle as I heard him call her, and District 2's male, Ryker, convinced him to keep Flax to watch the supplies.

I can see on the screen that Summer and Renée are close to a waterfall. Granted a small one but it still will supply them with water. They are pretty dehydrated and so is the District 11 boy who... Just got to the waterfall.

* * *

_Summer:_

Renée and I have been walking for about a couple of hours. As we have been trying to find some water, Renée has been using her bow to kill some animals for food. So far she has killed 2 rabbits and 4 squirrels. The only times we've stopped toay have been to cook the animals or to rest every now and again because we are a little dehydrated an running low on energy.

As we walk I hear a faint rushing noise to my left so I enform Renée and we agree to check it out. To me it sounds like a waterfall and I only know the sound from watching a previous Hunger Games. As we get closer we can smell water lilies which just strengthens my suspicions and hope that it is a waterfall. It has to be a waterfall. It just _has_ to be.

As we walk closer there is a lot of vegetation. We finally brake through the brush an come to a small waterfall that rops into a small lake or a rather large pond. The smell was indeed water lilies. I take a look of the surroundings of the waterfall an see that it is hidden by layers of lush green vegetation around it that include climbing ivy to beautiful full weeping willows. I have to choke back tears as i catch sight of the beautiful trees because they bring forward painful memories of home and the more painful memories of my sweet little sister.

I hear the sound of metal scraping along metal as Renée loads her bow quickly just as a pair of strong arms wrap around my neck in a choke hold. I twist me head around just enough to see who my captor is and it happens to be the 16 year old District 11 male. I remember him saying his name was Spud.

I start to panick as i feel the blade of a machete press into the skin on my neck.

"Let her go." Renée tells Spud sternly.

"No. You'll just kill me when I do. You always do. You're a career." He spits back at her.

"Do you see Augustus? Do you see Sparkle? Or even Ryker or Anwyn? No. I left the careers." She names the careers like they disgust her.

"Sure..." Spud doesnt believe her.

"It's true. We ran into each other and she refused to kill me so we became allies." I tell him.

"Don't you think she could be lying?" He questions me.

"If she was lying I wouldn't know things about her that a double agent would keep a secret. I wouldn't know she has an older brother and a younger sister. I wouldn't know that she works with her older brother in her father's shop making nets from 4:00pm until 10:00pm without a break everyday after school after she picks up her sister and takes her home. I wouldn't know that she would do anything to protect her little sister, who's name is Coral, even if it meant taking the blame for something she didn't do or even result in her possible death." I tell him and he seems convinced.

He loosens his grip slightly but doesn't let me go. "Why did you leave the careers?" Spud asks still cautious.

"They only kept me for a guard dog and I know I would be the first person they kill." She tells him honestly. He must believe her because he let's me go.

"Well I guess we either become allies or we fight to death." I say and both Renée and Spud prepare to fight. Something tells me we won't be allies...

I stand frozen as I see Spud lunge at Renée, who jumps out of the way and manages to shoot an arrow that grazes Spud's right arm. Unfortunately he is left handed so it didn't affect him. His machete cuts Renée's forehead a little when he takes a swipe at her. She aims an arrow at his head but it misses and lodges into a near by tree. Spud then lunges at Renée again and this time she falls back and he pins her to the ground. He has his back facing me and I see his arm raised in preparation to stab my ally. Without thinking I pick up the spear that Renée had taken from the careers, that I had dropped as Spud put me in a head lock, and throw it in their direction as I close my eyes. I hear a canon sound. I open my eyes to see my first kill.

* * *

_Bridget:_

Summer looks terrified as she realises what she's done. She has just thrown a spear into the District 11 boy's back and killed him. She apologizes to Renée but Renée just thanks her and assures her that it's fine because if Summer hadn't of killed him then he would have killed Renée. It is obvious that Summer feels bad about it but it ha to be done. I just want to give her a hug.

Nothing else really happens in the Games although the servant girl Kara gives Haymitch a note about sponsor money. Finnick and Mags send Summer and Renée 3 empty bottles to hold their water. That gives them 4 bottles in total because Summer had one from her pack. They fill them up and decide to make camp. They find a willow tree with two large sturdy branches so they can sleep near each other.

After that they wait for the faces to appear in the sky. When they do, Summer is surprised to see Harman's face shining in the dark night sky after the District 6 girl and District 11 boy that she killed. She seems sad for a minute but then composes herself after deciding something in her head. When the anthem plays and the night goes silent Summer and Renée go to sleep. I count the tributes in my head. Twelve tributes gone in 2 days.

I'm getting pretty tired. I yawn and stretch as I say good night to the Victors and Peyton who is fine with me and understands about the press twisting everything. I go to my room an put my silky pajamas on and slip under the covers into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

I wake up and decide to put no effort into what I'm wearing so I put my hair up into a sloppy bun and put my black leggings and a t-shirt, that is a size to big, on. I pull on my fluffy Ugg boots and head down to the Victors Lounge. Everyone is already there. Including a sober Haymitch. I smile. He's actually going through with this. I sit down next to Haymitch who is talking to Chaff. I look over at the screen and nothing interesting is happening. It's a slow day and I hope for Summer's sake that the Game Makers don't decide to spice it up.

"Hey Bridget." Finnick whispers into my ear. I jump and he laughs.

"Don't do that!" I slap his arm playfully.

"What, tell you hello or make you jump?" he asks smiling.

"Make me jump!"

"Okay... I'm bored. Want to do something?" Finnick has the attention span of a 5 year old.

"Okay just let me change."

"You look fine."

I laugh at him. "I threw my hair into a bun and put on the first shirt that touched my hand."

"And?"

"I'm changing." I walk out and go upstairs to put some jeans on and a white strappy, tight top along with a three quarter lenght sleeved grey and white stripped sweater. I meet Finnick in the Victors Lounge and we go to the mall.

As we walk around we talk. We talk about our favorite things like sights an smells, we talk about our homes, we talk about our histories. I learn that Finnick's father used to be a fisherman and that's how he learned how to use a trident. I learn that he is an only child. I learn that he loves the sound of laughter and the smell of the salty sea breeze. I let Finnick in on my family before I found out about Haymitch. He learns that my father died in a mine explosion about 2 years ago. He learns that I was an only child in my previous family because my mother couldn't have children. He learns that I love the sound of music playing and the smell of campfires. After we go in a couple of stores Finnick asks if I'm hungry so we go to The Purple Palm restaurant that we went to on my first day in the Capitol. We share a peperoni, ham, mushroom, and olive was delicious.

Finnick stares at me for a while.

"What? Do I have something in my teeth?" I ask.

"No. But does Preston know half of the stuff I know about you?" He asks trying to figure something out.

"No." I blush.

"Why didn't you ever tell him?" He questions.

"I don't know... I guess we never really had a heart to heart conversation like you and I have." I admit.

"Oh."

"Don't get me wrong we had good conversations but I don't think I really felt like I could confide in him."

"But you can confide in me?"

"Yeah. You've kinda been like what I imagine a caring older brother to be like." I smile and he returns it.

"Well you seem like what I imagine a little teenage sister would be like. You know with all the boyfriend dramas." He jokes and we laugh.

"Shut up! I'm single remember! Not boyfriend dramas... EX-boyfriend dramas." I joke.

"Whatever." We laugh.

When we are done with lunch we walk around some more. We end up outside the movie theater and Finnick acts like a five year old begging to go in a candy store when he notices a movie called 'Midnight Shadow' is out. We see it. It's a horror. I hate horrors. I ended up hiding in Finn's shirt the whole time. When we get out he laughs at me.

"If I don't sleep tonight you have Haymitch to deal with!" I tell him.

"Why don't we have a slumber party?!" Finnick asks like a bubbly teenage girl.

"Oh my god! We could totally like paint each others nails!" I reply in a bubbly sarcastic way.

"FUN!" He looks all giddy. We burst into a fit of laughter.

After that we walk back to the training center and take some pillows and blankets up to the roof. We decide to do a bit of cloud watching until sunset. We spot the shapes of clouds and laugh and mess around like 6 year olds. We talk about our hobbies. Mine being guitar playing that's been postponed until I get a guitar seeing as I have already given Preston his back. His being swimming and holding swimming lessons for little kids.

"Stay here. Give me one second!" Finnick gets up suddenly and dashes back inside and about 10 minutes later he comes back with a rather large present. I eye him suspiciously.

"What have you got Finn?" I ask.

"A late birthday present! Here! Open it!"

I unwrap the pink happy birthday paper and uncover a black soft guitar shaped case. When I unzip the case I come across a beautiful guitar. The wood on the front is a very light color but on the back it's darker wood. It's beautiful. I have officially found love at first sight. I am stunned at the generosity.

"Finn! I can't take this! It must have cost like 700 Pancs!"

"You'll be surprised how much a Victor can get for free."

"Really? Well then I can accept this gift. Thank you so much Finn." I kiss his cheek in a friendly way.

Its dark now that the sun has set so we get an avox to bring up some candles and hanging lanterns that hold candles so we can make the roof brighter. We hang some lanterns on tree branches and put some candles on the edge of the roof or on the rim of the plant pots or even on the ground. It looks so pretty all lit up. Finn and I decide to camp out here tonight so we get more blankets and pillows and comforters and make a pallet on the ground.

"Thanks Finn." I tell him quietly as we lay staring at the stars.

"What for?"

"Today. I needed to get my mind off Summer which it did. Thank you."

"Anytime. Besides I didn't need to watch the games anyway. Now that Summer and Renée are allies all we need are Haymitch, obviously, and Mags."

"Oh okay cool."

"Any boys who are chasing you back home?" Finn asks after a long silence.

"Nope. They are all just friends. Nothing more."

"Pity. I could have embarrassed you on live television using them if Renee or Summer win. Guess not."

"That's mean!"

"C'est la vie!"

"Wow! You know what 'That's life' is in French! Impressive!" I say really sarcastically.

"I know I'm amazing!" He replies, equally sarcastic.

"Hey Finn?" I turn and Johanna is standing in the doorway.

"What's up?" Finnick asks and she comes over.

"I wanted to update you on the Games. The tribute count is down to 10. First off I need to tell you that my tribute Barker and the 10 girl, Sable, left the pair from 5 and went their seperate ways and Sable ran into that 1 girl, Sparkle, who was filling up her water bottle so Sable saw her chance and killed her so Sparkle's District partner found them and killed Sable. I'll spare you the gory details but on the bright side your tribute's alliance is still going strong." Johanna tell him.

"Thanks. Two more until the final eight." Finn sighs.

"So what are you guys doing up here?" Johanna asks.

"Camping... want to join?" Finn asks her an looks at me for approval. Why not?

"Yeah it will be fun!" I say.

"I'm good. I was going to stay up later to make sure Barker is okay." She talks about her tribute with more sadness than she did when she talked about the girl.

"Okay. See ya tomorrow then." Finnick tells her as she turns to walk away.

"Come and get us if something happens to Summer or Renée please. Bye Johanna." I say.

"Bye." She turns as she walks through the door.

After she's gone I ask Finn about why she sounded so sad. It turns out that Barker is Johanna's younger brother. He turned 12 only two months before the reaping. He was her only family left. I don't see how Johanna can even stand talking about the Games without crying. It couldn'thave been an accident. No one with there name in ONE time and is a younger brother of a recent victor and is the only family that victor has left just has their name picked. No one. Snow really is the most devious, two-faced, cunning rat!

* * *

I still have my eyes closed when the strong rich smell seeps into my nostrils. I sniff to confirm my prediction and it definitely smells like it. I open my eyes to two steaming mugs of steaming black coffee and Finnick reading a magazine with... You guessed it! Me and Finn on the cover. Oh the joy more dating accusations!

"So how else have they twisted what we are doing to make it look like we're dating?" I ask Finn.

"They think that when we went to the restaurant we were on a date because we went to the movies after and they have a few pictures of you hiding in my shirt." Finnick smirks.

"How can you smirk at that?! Finn?! They are making it look like we are dating!" I say in high pitched horror.

"If you don't laugh about it, you cry." He shrugs.

I sigh. "I guess you should check on your tribute and I need to see if Haymitch has actually used the sponsor money yet." I announce.

"Good idea. Here's your coffee."

"Thank you! I have been craving fresh coffee!" I say clutching the mug in case anyone try to take it.

"Wow."

"I'm a coffee addict. I can't help it."

We walk down the stairs and to the elevator which stops to let in a red puffy eyed Johanna who hasn't slept and now has dark circles under her eyes. I pretend as though I don't notice for her sake. When we walk out into the victors lounge Finn and I go over to Mags, Chaff, Haymitch, and Johanna who just got there before us.

"Why do you two always seem to come as a package deal?" Chaff asks.

"Because Peyton hangs out with that other victor kid girl that doesn't seem to like me and the boys my age are career victor kids and Finnick has the attention span of a 5 year old so he gets bored so we go to malls and stuff." I explain.

"They had a slumber party last night though." Johanna pipes in.

"We camped out on the roof, yes."

"So are these magazines right then?" Haymitch jokes so I give him the death glare.

I turn my attention away from Haymitch to look at the screens just in time to see the snow off one of the mountains melt as magma bursts out of the top. The volcano spits the burning hot rock out everywhere causing some trees to catch on fire. Summer and Renée notice and try to get back to the edge of the cornfield where they are far enough away from the cornucopia but also on the outskirts of the forest. They just miss a wall of fire shooting up behind them. The duo end up staying there for a while because Summer hurt her ankle although thankfully it isn't broken or sprained.

I ask Haymitch if he has sent anything to Summer yet and he hasn't. I sit there watching Renée do anything she can to help Summer. She isn't a heartless bitch like I thought. Oh! I mentally face palm for cussing. I need to stop that!

I watch the screens for anything and I come across the pair from 5 who are caught in a ring of fire. The 13 year old girl, Vida, is panicking saying she doesn't know a thing about fire and the 15 year old boy, Watt, is getting frustrated with her as he tries to remember what he knows. He finally remembers that it might be possible to run through a thin wall of fire so they try to see if they can find an area around them where the flames are thinner. They do. But not thin enough. They both end up catching on fire and aren't able to put it out so they die slow painful deaths. The 2 cannons sound. The Five mentors leave the Victors Lounge.

Welcome to the final eight.


	9. Chapter 9: Interviews

**Sorry for the late update but I've been busy reading and creating a new Divergent Fanfic. Also sorry that its shorter than normal.**

* * *

_Bridget:_

Today the interviews will commence. I'm sure that all of Panem will want to know how I feel about Summer making it to the final eight. Keeping that in mind I don't dress like a slob today seeing as I still need to keep up my appearance publicly. I put on some old blue jeans and a blue and white stripe short sleeve top before heading down to the Victors Lounge.

"What's up buttercup?" I ask Haymitch.

"Nothing much." He replies gruffly.

"Cool." I say not knowing how to reply.

I sit next to Haymitch and Finn again. I watch the one small screen which has the interviews on them. I guess the Game Makers thought that it wasn't necessary for the mentors to see the interviews. Oh well. I watch as the District One male's older brother, mother, father, and twin sister are interviewed. I quickly lose any interest as I try to keep busy waiting for Caesar to inevitably show up. He does at about 1 in the afternoon.

"Hello Miss Bridget!" Caesar greets me pleasantly.

"Hello Caesar! How are you?"

"I'm fine and how are you?"

"I'm good. I'm finding every chance I can to try and get Haymitch to send something to Summer."

"Why doesn't he send anything?"

"I don't really listen but I think it was something like saving it." I jokingly put my hand up so Haymitch can't read my lips.

"Oh well okay. How are you feeling with your best friend's older sister having to compete in the Games?" He makes it sound as though they are running track. Compete!

"It's heartbreaking. Summer was like an older sister to me but obviously I am not nearly as unfortunate as Summer's sister Willow. I can't imagine what she's going through. All three of us used to do almost everything together. We were the Three Muskateers."

"Muskateers?"

"You've never read the Three Muskateers?!"

"No."

"You have to it's so good!"

"Okay. I will have to. Has Summer read it?"

"Yeah. She's a big reader. She made me the avid reader I am today."

"That's so sweet. What would you do if Summer wins?"

"Well... It'd be better because she'd live right next door instead of on the other side of Twelve so we'd hang out a lot more."

"How do feel about Summer being in the Games?"

"At this point in time I'm happy that Summer made it to the final eight but over all I'm kinda numb. Sorta like my emotions are in denial about it all so I don't feel anything."

"At least you aren't feeling depressed, right?"

"I guess so. The only thing is that I miss her so much and Willow too. I've never gone a day without seeing either of them and its difficult because those two are my 'sisters from another mister'. I just can't imagine what Willow and Mrs. Cob must be going through."

"I'm sure they are proud of their daughter and sister."

"I'm sure they are also distraught that she has to participate in a Game that..." I stop because Haymitch puts his hand on my arm so I notice my temper rising. "I'm sorry. Lost my cool. Yes I am sure they are proud of her."

"Yes. Before we go, I have one last question. Do you think she would be able to win?"

"If she doesn't give up hope I think she might but anyone can tell its going to be hard against 3 careers. I mean, I can see that and the only experience I have is watching the Games."

"Thank you. That is the end of the interview with Bridget Abernathy so lets move on to Miss Johanna Mason!" Caesar addresses the camera before walking over to Johanna.

"Cheer up kid." Chaff tells me. I just shrug in response.

"Wanna go somewhere?" Peyton pipes in.

"Let's go get some fresh air." I say.

"Don't hurry back. Nothing ever happens on interview day." Haymitch tells us.

"Okay. See ya later." Peyton calls over her shoulder as she leads me to the elevator.

Once the doors close Peyton pounces on me. "How ya holdin' up?" She asks.

"I'm okay... I don't know." I stare down at my feet.

"Can't you open up? Just this once please like really open up. I know I can't say I know what your going through but it could still help if you talk about it." She lifts my chin so I have to look at her.

"I'm not sure really. At the moment I don't feel anything just numb like my emotions are in denial so now when Summer does die I'll take it a lot harder. I've had so much going on in my life this year that my emotions are bouncing off the walls anyway which is why I was so hysterical with Preston. I feel bad about how I yelled at him but I'm pretty sure I'm the last person he wants to see. Am I a terrible person?" I look at Peyton pleading for an answer.

"You had every right to be hysterical with Preston, he was an ass and he doesn't understand what he said, did not mean what he thought. Also you are not a terrible person."

"What do you mean? He got confused about what he said?"

"He said 'fine' not meaning to break up with you just that he understood what would happen. He's an idiot and I told him so."

"Oh."

"But it's okay. You guys probably wouldn't last anyway, no offense."

"Yeah you're probably right... Hey, I've been meaning to ask you, why does that other victor kid that you hang out with not like me?"

"Hannah? Well it's just... She kinda... She has a... A thing for Preston."

"Oh well tell her she doesn't need to worry about that anymore."

"You're right... Because they are dating." She tries to say the last part quickly and quietly so I don't hear it.

"Oh. I'm happy for them." I tell her with a smile.

"So what do you want to do this evening?" She changes the subject.

"Why don't we go shopping?"

"Shopping? Do you ladies mind if I come?" Johanna asks as the doors open to the lobby. She must have taken the stairs down after her interview with Caesar.

"Sure!" Both Peyton and I say in unison.

"Thanks. I need to get my mind off these Games."

"Me too." I tell her.

* * *

"Where do you want to go first?" Peyton asks.

"How about we go to the bookstore?" I offer. They look at me like I'm an idiot. "What? I like reading."

"Seriously... Bookstore. Maybe after." Peyton tells me. Way to kick a girl when she's down. "No offense."

"No it's okay... Hey! Handbags and purses?" I perk up.

"Perfect! Your fashion weakness!" She grins.

"I know the perfect place!" Johanna tells us.

She leads us for a while before stopping in front of a store that seems to carry every style and color of satchels known to man. The sign says The Cambridge Satchel Company. It seems like an old store.

"I saw this store and immediately fell in love my first time in the Capitol."

I don't wait to find out if Peyton replies because I practically run into the store and fall in love with a vintage looking brown satchel that has a shoulder strap that is convertible to make it be carried as a backpack to. I immediately turn to Peyton and Johanna to give them a look a child would give their parents when they see an adorable puppy. They laugh and Johanna hands me Haymitch's debit card which she is holding on to so I don't blow it all. Mwahaha. This bag is like 150 pancs so it's kinda expensive but oh well!

I get back with a grin on my face like I'm a five year old who has just been treated to a bag of candy. Yet again the girls laugh at me.

"I can't help it! It was calling me! It was saying 'Buy me! Buy me Bridget! Buy me!' And I responded by saying 'Yes Master.' And buying it. The bags speak to me. The bag chooses the girl Peyton, the girl doesn't choose the bag." I tell Peyton solemnly and with an impossibly straight face seeing as she doesn't understand my obsession with bags when she thinks its all about shoes. At least Johanna understands me.

"That sounds a lot like the movie Harry Potter. But oh well. Next we buy shoes!" Peyton demands.

We all walk and talk and shop. I laugh and forget about the Games for the first time in a long time when I'm around my girl friends because the only people that made me forget the Games were Finn and Preston. We shop until we are hungry enough to get food then we happily take a cab back to the Training Center.


	10. Chapter 10: She's gone

**I know this is soooshorter but I thought it would be more powerful as a shorter chapter. Please dont hate me! I've been caught up in my other fanfic I'm writing and I'm also working on another fanfic so my sincerest apologies. Thanks to everyone who has favorited or followed or reviewed or even read this story :)**

* * *

_Renée:_

_BOOM!_ I here a cannon go off. I wake Summer from her sleep and tell her. All of a sudden a second cannon goes off and this one sounds closer than the last. Summer and I quickly gather our things together and make a run for it. Once we feel that we have put enough distance we stop for a break at... The wrong time. Augustus from One has just stopped as well. This should be good.

Augustus lunges at Summer pinning her to the ground under his crushing weight and I stand wide eyes and frozen. As Augustus raises his sword I am snapped out of my daze so I try to tackle him but I'm too late. His sword stabs Summer's heart.

"No!" I scream.

* * *

_Bridget:_

"_No_!" Renée screams at the same time I do.

I sit gaping at the screen. I had covered my mouth after I screamed so I don't disturb the victor mentors. My eyes start to water and Haymitch looks at me apologetically. Soon my vision is blurred from the tears that spill from my eyes. I shake my head. This can't be true it just can't. This is a nightmare! I get up and run out of the room. I run to my room. I don't even remember deciding to but I ended up sitting on the bathroom floor in a ball crying my eyes out.

_Why?! Why did it have to be Summer?! She had so much going for her. She was smart, pretty, athletic. She was going to be someone! Now that the president killed her it means she doesn't have the chance at a life because she's DEAD!_

I sob into my hands before walking into my bedroom and sobbing into my pillow for what feels like days. _How can Summer be gone?! _I look at my clock and its been 7 hours since I left the Victors lounge. I hear a knock on my door.

"Hey it's me." A low male voice says. I don't have to ask who 'me' is.

"Door is open." I tell him.

"I know you're not okay but would it help to talk about it?" Finnick asks me as he sits next to me on my bed.

"No." I sigh. "I don't want to talk."

He understands completely and just opens his arms. His hug is comforting to me now as though he's my big brother and I've known him all my life. We sit there for a while just holding each other in the embrace. Once we pull away Finn breaks our silence.

"Renée killed Augustus. She avenged Summer's death." He looks at me sadly.

"Good." I smile pathetically at him.

"There are only four people left. District 2, Renée, and Barker from 7. Both the 10 girl and 8 guy were killed by Augustus."

"Okay so that means Renée is one step closer to winning right?"

"Yup."


	11. Chapter 11: New Victor

_Bridget:_

Its been two days since Summer died in the Games. No one else had died that day but the next day Anwyn and Ryker from District 2 had split up and Ryker ran into the twelve year old from 7, Barker. Thankfully Barker managed to disarm Ryker and kill him. After their scene you could here Johanna release a sigh of relief for her brother was spared.

There are three left in the Games. Barker, Anwyn, and Renée. I'm rooting for Renée. I'm pretty sure that the Games will end today but it all depends on if the audience wants to drag it out. Let's hope they don't.

After I'm finished analyzing the games in my head I get up and take a shower. I've confined myself in my room and haven't once gotten out. I ordered food to the room and had to watch the horrible Games from my room as well. I never changed out of my pyjamas either and I ate chocolate ice cream almost all of the first day that she didn't wake up to. It killed me to know that Willow had to watch her sister play the Games and be killed in them too.

When I get out of the shower I blow dry my hair and straighten it before I take my side bangs and braid it into the rest of my hair and secure the end with two bobby pins. I walk out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel. I search through my closet and find a pair of white capri jeans and throw them on along with a coral colored halter top. I finish the look off with a pair of 3 inch wedges that have straps that match the top. When I'm dressed I put on a tiny bit of foundation to cover the red and blotchy parts of my face from crying last night. I put on a little bit of mascara too.

When I walk into the Victors Lounge I'm greeted by Peyton.

"Hey look! Bridget is alive!" She jokes.

"Ha. ha. You are so funny." I fake chuckle at her. "Now I'm looking presentable so what did you want me to do today?" Peyton had told Haymitch to tell me yesterday that she was taking me out and to look nice and not 'slobbish'.

"We are meeting somebody at the mall. They don't know your coming." She tells me.

"So who are they?" I ask.

"Can't tell you that, but let me do your makeup please?" She changes the subject quickly.

"I put on foundation and mascara what more do you need?"

"A lot."

"Fine but let me just show Haymitch that I've come out of my splendid isolation."

I walk over to Haymitch where he is sitting with Chaff, Seeder, Finnick, and Johanna. When I walk up Seeder smiles at me like she knows something as she looks at Peyton. I turn just in time to see Peyton shake her head. I ignore it.

"Hey guys." I say.

"Hey B!" Finnick is the first to greet me. I roll my eyes.

"Hey F!" I joke.

"B sounds better than F." He tells me like a stubborn child.

"Whatever." I smile and shake my head before I turn to Haymitch.

"I wanted to show you that I came out of my splendid isolation and I'm now going to the mall with Peyton." I tell him.

"Okay have fun." He tells me as he knocks back his coffee.

"Let me smell that." I demand and he hands me the coffee.

I sniff it and it smells like whiskey. "_Fuck_ you!" I say before putting the coffee cup in the trash. "We had a deal!"

"Bridget!"

"No! No '_Bridget'_! You promised that you would at least try to stop drinking but all you're doing is hiding it. Guess I can cuss all I like to now!"

Haymitch stays silent because he knows that I'm right.

"If you can't follow through at least tell me rather than lie and hide it. I wouldn't feel betrayed then!"

I drag Peyton out of the room and up to my room so she can do my makeup.

She puts black eyeliner on me and some powder over my foundation. She also puts blush on as well as some concealer and under eye cream to cover the puffiness of my eyes. She then puts some eyeshadow and mascara on my with some coral pink lip gloss to finish it up.

I'm still so mad at Haymitch I still can't talk as we head out of my room and down the hall.

When we get into the elevator she gives me questioning look that she didn't give me before because she was focused on my makeup. I explain about Haymitch and my ultimatum and all and she understands. She let's me rant about how I feel as we get in the car and head to the mall.

"I mean he could at least have told me! He treats me like a child thinking I can't notice! He acts like I'm stupid enough to believe he was just drinking coffee. He put whiskey in the damn thing! I know he's an alcoholic so his body runs on it but he could at least not hide it when he is easing himself off of alcohol. He could flat out tell me because then I would know that he trusts me enough! He betrayed my trust in him!"

"You might just forget about that when we get to the mall." Peyton tells me with a smile.

Just then the car rolls up to the mall and we get out. When we walk up to where we are meeting the person I am completely shocked to see who exactly Peyton is making me meet up with. I wasn't expecting to see them of all people walk up to me with a shocked expression. Depending on how this goes Peyton might just die.

"Bridget? What are you doing here?" The deep male voice asks.

"Uhh..." I turn to Peyton and drag her back.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I ask her.

"What I thought you guys could clear the unsolved problems. Also he and Hannah broke up..." She trails off.

"No. We tried it and it didn't work. I can't deal with Preston and Summer's death all in one week. It's not going to happen!" I hiss.

"Please just talk! I never said you had to date him again." She tells me matter of fact.

"Fine but if it end in an argument then you will die."

"Okay." She smile and practically skips to Preston.

"Sorry about that. I had no idea that you would be here either. Peyton played us both." I joke.

"Seems that way. Lets go to the bowling alley." He tells us.

At first the tension between us all is high but then I find its easy to be around them both like it was when I first came to the Capitol. We all laugh and joke as we bowl. As Peyton bowls first on our last round of our second game, Preston turns to me.

"Look I'm so sorry for being a jerk. I should never have accused you of flirting and I didn't realize that when I said fine that I was saying I didn't trust you. I'm a complete ass and I do trust you." He looks at me with genuine sorrow in his eyes.

I can't help but smile at him. "Of course I forgive you. I'm so sorry for being a drama queen and a bitch."

"I forgive you." He smiles his adorable half smile at me.

"How about we forget what happened and start fresh minus the meeting part. And the first kiss." I smirk as I say the last part.

"I love that idea." He smiles sweetly to me.

"Yes!" Peyton cheers as she gets a spare.

It's my turn and I can hear Peyton ask Preston what we were talking about and he tells her just as I bowl. I get a strike. I hear Peyton cuss and Preston laugh before I turn smiling and sit back down. Preston fist bumps me as we pass each other so he can take his turn at bowling. Peyton doesn't say a word but she has a knowing smile when I look at her. My only reply to her grin was a roll of my eyes.

"Okay so it looks like Peyton and I got creamed by you Bridget." Preston says as he comes back to look at the score board.

"You guys weren't that far behind." I say.

"You were 75 points ahead of me." Peyton who won second replies.

"Whatever. Lets just go and hang out at the mall for a while." I say to change the subject.

"Let's go!" Preston smiles.

Just before we leave the screens that show the Games catches my attention. Anwyn and Barker are in a fight and so far Barker has managed to fight her off quite well. Anwyn goes to stab him in the stomach but he blocks her hand with his arm as she sits on top of him to hold him down. It seems Barker isn't strong enough though and Anwyn manages to make a good show out of killing the twelve year old boy. Now it's just Renée and Anwyn.

"Can we skip the mall and go back to the training center instead?" I ask as I stare at the screen.

"Yeah let's go." Preston and Peyton say in unison.

* * *

_Haymitch:_

Bridget and Peyton have been gone for about 3 hours. I feel so bad that I lied about drinking. She was right; I lied to her and betrayed her trust but I couldn't just cut off my alcohol then I would be effected by withdrawal symptoms. That might have been why she said '_You promised that you would at least try to stop drinking but all you're doing is hiding it._' I did betray her and I was hiding it. I hope that she can have the heart to forgive me when she and Peyton get back.

"Hey guys!" Peyton says cheerfully.

Speak of the devil and they shall appear.

"How was getting out of your splendid isolation, Sweetheart?" I ask Bridget.

"Fine." She says simply and that is when I notice she is walking with Preston at her side.

"Whatcha doing Preston?" Finnick asks.

"Peyton played Bridget and I so she could get us to talk. It worked." Oh so it was Peyton that is bringing that heartbreaker back to my daughter.

"Yup an they made up. They are friends again! We can get a discount on movie tickets now!" Peyton grins.

"Yeah it was all about the cheap movie tickets." Bridget smiles and rolls her eyes.

"Yes it was!" Peyton smiles. Preston rolls his eyes at his sister.

"Here it is!" Some district 5 mentor says pointing at the screen.

* * *

_Bridget:_

As someone points to the screen after saying something I didn't catch, Renée enters the clearing where the cornucopia is and scales a tree that surrounds it. Anwyn then enters and looks around. She can't seem to see Renée but Renée can easily see her. I can see Renée is trying to form a plan if attack in her head.

* * *

_Renée:_

Anwyn searches around for me. I know she she knows I'm in here because she saw me.

"Scared, 4? Is that why you left our pack?" Anwyn teases. "Where you afraid that we'd kill you? I think so. Actually I know so."

Something in me snaps as she taught a me. "I left because all of you were so stupid you wouldn't know a source of food from a hole in the ground!" I tell her. She still can't figure out where I am. "I actually like to work for what I earn! Not give it handed to me like you do! They practically wipe your ass for you!"

I have officially pissed her off. "What?! I have every right to win these games! I have earned it! I killed people to get to where I am!"

"It's not always about killing people. It's about finding a way to survive even if survival is killing people. Killing isn't the only way to live!"

She finally sees where I am hidden. She storms over and starts to throw knives at me. She is so mad she doesn't bother to aim properly. When she finally gives up she also climbs the tree. We are now face to face on a thin branch. She has a murderous look in her eyes. She charges at me so I jump and grab the branch above me so she falls off the end and plummets to the ground. Before she stands I drop down next to her and pin her to the ground. She thrashes and manages to grab a knife and slash my cheek. The red ribbon of blood trickles down face. I ignore it and take the knife from Anwyn.

I close my eyes and mouth a small sorry as Anwyn stops thrashing under me and finally excepts her imminent death. I raise my hands and the knife digs into her chest.

The cannon sounds.

_I just won The Hunger Games. _


	12. Chapter 12: Farewell For Now

**Hello again! Thanks so much to ****_save the manatee _****, ****_Cometas Por El Cielo_**** , ****_nevergiveuponyourdreams _****, ****_itsmagical1327_**** , and ****_Alyss369 _****for reviewing :) thanks to anyone who has favorited or followed this story as well :)**

**Shout out: Hey back to you Renée! ;)**

* * *

_Bridget:_

Claudius Templesmith announces Renee of District 4 as the Victor of the 71st Hunger Games. I turn to Finn with a look of joy and shock on my face. For a second all we do is stare at each other until I fling my arms around his neck. He doesn't hesitate to wrap his arms around me.

"She did it!" I breathe.

"Yeah." He smiles as I pull back from the hug.

* * *

The rest of that day is a blur. It takes about 2 days for the Capitol to fully prepare Renee so on the third day is her game highlights and the presentation of the new victor. All of the official business is done by the end of the 4th day which gives 4 days before everyone goes back to their Districts. I finally get to meet Renee 5 days after her games ended.

I walk into the Victors Lounge and Renee is talking to Finnick on one of the couches. I walk over and flop down next to Finn.

"Am I interrupting?" I ask.

"Nope. We're just chilling." Finn tells me.

I laugh at him. "Whatever Finn." Renee looks kind of awkwardly between me and Finn. "I'm Bridget Abernathy." I smile sweetly and hold my hand out.

"Renee. Its nice to meet you. You're the Twelve mentor's daughter right?" She says while shaking my hand.

"Yeah. Haymitch is probably getting drunk right now." I roll my eyes.

"He's actually getting better Bridge." Finn tells me reasonably.

"I know." I shrug. "Anyway, have you been to the Purple Palm restaurant yet?" I ask Renee.

She laughs and shakes her head. "No."

"Finnick Odair! You haven't taken this girl to the best restaurant in the Capitol yet?!" I act shocked.

"Nope. Not had the chance." Finn says.

"Do you have any plans for today?" I ask and they both shake their heads. "You do now."

"Okay. Sounds like fun." Renee smile.

"You can't go unless I'm invited, Abernathy." I hear Preston call from behind me.

"Hey that's my line!" Peyton exclaims and Renee giggles.

"Oh God the Hanagan Twins." Finn chuckles.

"Let's take Renee out for lunch. My treat." I smile.

"I can't let you do that." Renee says.

"No its fine. I have Haymitch's debit card." I smirk.

Renee chuckles. "Okay then."

"You guys head down. I need to go up to tell Haymitch I'm going and I need to change." I tell them.

"Really Bridget?" Finn says.

"Really Finn. I may not be a Victor but I still need to keep up my appearance. We all can't wake up looking amazing every morning you know." I joke.

I head up to the twelfth floor and walk into my room. I grab a pair of black tights and jean shorts and change out of my leggings. I grab a plaid flannel shirt and a tight white cami top and replace my over sized t-shirt. I leave the plaid shirt unbuttoned and I roll the sleeves up to just above my elbows. My makeup is already done and my hair is in a braid. I slip my black flats on and grab my brown satchel, that I got with Johanna and Peyton, before heading out the door. I tell a fairly sober Haymitch where I'm going before I get in the elevator and get out at the lobby.

When I get to the lobby the others are already there so we get in a car and ride to the mall. We get out and go to eat. Peyton and Preston introduced themselves when I went upstairs so we all are already accommodated.

The past couple of days Preston and I have been getting close again. I learnt that Hannah and he broke up because he caught her cheating on him with Brutus, the District 2 Victor's, son. I fill him in on my emotional roller coaster days. We actually learn things from each others pasts that we kept from each other before. Peyton keeps making comments that anyone else would think were harmless but I can tell that she is hinting at us to get back together. I always just roll my eyes at her.

Through lunch Renee gets to know us better in exchange for us getting to know her better. We laugh and joke and have a really good time. Peyton and I show her all of our favorite shops and things to do while Finn and Preston talk as they trail behind.

* * *

_Preston:_

I walk with Finnick behind the girls. Bridget and Peyton are excited to find a new shopping buddy.

"Finnick?" I ask as I observe the girls.

"Yeah?" He replies.

"Can I confide in you?" I ask him.

"Yeah. Why?" He asks curiously.

I sigh. "I think I want Bridget back." He doesn't reply right away so I carry on. "I was such an idiot before and I didn't mean to ever hurt her and I didn't want to break up. I miss her but I'm not sure whether she has thought about getting back together or even considers the idea."

"Go for it." He replies.

"What?" I ask, stunned by his reply.

"Ask her back out. You've only got 2 more days until you leave for the Districts. Take a shot. Live in the moment." Finnick shrugs.

"Oh... Okay. I will. Thanks." I say with a smile.

"Hey girls! Why don't we get some hot chocolate?" Finn calls to the girls in front of us.

The three of them walk back to us and Finn leads us to a coffee shop but I don't remember the name. I offer to buy the drinks as the others sit on two sofas that have a table between them. Bridget offers to help get the drinks with me which now gives me a chance.

After I've ordered and paid the employee goes to make the drinks and leaves Bridget and I.

* * *

_Bridget:_

"So..." Preston says.

I don't know what to reply so I ask "What's on your mind?"

"Actually Bridget I have had something bugging me lately. You see I never meant to hurt you. I didn't want to break up either but I think because we hardly knew one another and we were spending so much time with each other that we were suffocating. Do you know what I mean?" He tells me.

"Yeah but where are you going with this?" I ask, confused.

"I... I wanted to know if you'd like to go out with me again." He tells me.

I'm frozen. Well that wasn't random at all! I don't know what to say. I've thought about giving us another try but what if it ends badly? I don't want to fall for him again because, like always, everything that falls get broken and I was exactly that. Broken.

On the other hand I had some of the most fun with him. We became good friends and I feel like I know him better now than I did when we were a couple. We now know what the other has been through so we know what's pushing the limits. We can be a better boyfriend or girlfriend, right?

"I... Uh... I don't know what to say Preston." I tell him and I watch his face fall into a sort of upset expression as though he's trying to wear an emotionless mask. "You've caught me completely... off guard. Uh... I... I think... You know what? Yes." I surprise even myself with what just came out of my mouth.

"Really?" He smiles.

"Yeah." I smile back.

"Here you go! Three hot chocolates, one chocolate frappuccino, and one mango smoothie." The cheery girl behind the counter says.

"Thank you." Preston and I say in unison.

We go back to the others with smiles on our faces and hand Peyton her smoothie, Finnick and Renee their hot chocolates and I take my frappacino as Preston takes his hot chocolate. I look up and see the three people have identical knowing smiles. Preston finally looks up and notices it too.

"God Finnick! Can I not tell you anything just man to man?!" Preston complains.

"You trusted him? Didn't you learn anything from the roof incident?" I ask Preston.

"I probably should have remembered that detail." Preston says.

"Roof incident?" Renee asks.

"Preston and I went up to the roof one night and shared our first kissed. Finnick just so happened to come up and see us. He blackmailed us to keep him quiet even though he didn't last 24 hours." I explain.

"Finnick! I think I might just have to tell Annie." Renee smirks.

"Please don't!" Finnick begs.

"Wow. Its pathetic to watch a grown man beg especially one who's a victor in the Hunger Games." I say.

Renee chuckles. "I couldn't agree more."

"Shut up and finish your drinks." Finn grumbles.

We laugh but comply. When we've all finished our drinks we go back to the Training Center. I have a few bags from shopping because of Peyton but its mostly shoes. I, surprisingly, only bought one handbag and its not even for me. Its for Willow.

I observe my haul in my room. A slightly frilled button down top, a black skirt, a couple of pairs of jeans, a pair of white jeans, a pair of white denim shorts, a couple of different colored cami tops, a pair of wedges, a pair of nude heels, two pairs of sandals, 3 pairs of slip on flats, and one dress that is mint green and its cotton.

"Whatcha got there Sweetheart?" Haymitch asks me completely sober.

"Just some clothes from today with Finn, Preston, Peyton, and Renee." I shrug.

"How was it?"

"It was really good. I had a lot of fun."

"That's good. Look I'm really sorry about the whole whiskey in the coffee. You're right. I should've told you but I can't just stop."

"I know that it takes time Haymitch. I'm 15 not 5 and I wish you'd have understood that enough to be flat with me."

"I know. I'm sorry Bridget."

"Its fine."

At that Haymitch leaves my room and goes somewhere. Renee had some victor duties to attend to and Peyton was off with Hannah somewhere so I go to the eleventh floor to see if Preston wants to hang out.

I walk out of the elevator and on to their floor. Seeder is on the couch and sees me walk in. She smiles warmly at me.

"Preston is in his room dear." She tells me.

"Thanks Seeder." I smile and walk towards my boyfriend's room. I have to readjust to saying boyfriend now.

I knock on Preston's door and he almost immediately opens it. He smiles at me and opens the door wider to let me in. I walk in and sit cross legged on his bed. He picks up a few things off his floor and puts them into a suitcase.

"I don't want to go back yet." I sigh.

"Me neither." He sighs back.

"Promise me you'll write? Once a week at least?" I say.

"I promise. We can see each other in the Capitol at Renee's Victory Tour." Preston tells me.

"Yeah but that's not until about January. I can't wait that long! I missed you too much and now we have not even 2 days before we leave." I pout.

He pulls one side of his lips into a smile and sits opposite me on the bed. He reaches up cautiously and lightly places his hand on my cheek. I tilt my head into his and I place my hand on top of his so it holds his there.

"I know. I missed you too. This is going to suck." Preston tells me before leaning his face to my cheek and pressing a light kiss on it.

"Damn straight." I smile sadly.

"I'll see you in the summer too. During the games." He tells me.

"Yeah." I nod.

For most of the time I'm there I help Preston pack. After he is all packed we go up to my room and he helps me pack. Its proven a difficulty by the time dinner is ready and I'm not even half packed. Preston agrees to go to the mall with me tomorrow and get another suitcase to pack the rest of my stuff in.

* * *

Preston and I have gotten back from the mall and I ended up buying two more suitcases because I bought more thing. Just a few dresses and coats and a brick red colored satchel. Haymitch really should take his debit card back...

We take my stuff up to my room and I fill my new suitcases with my stuff. I leave out the mint green dress and nude heels that I got yesterday and a pair of skin colored tights and a nude sweater.

I usher Preston out of the room and make him wait while I take a shower. I quickly get clean and put on some silky Capitol pajamas so I can shove my clothes that I wore today in my suitcase. I squeeze the water out of my hair so that its only damp. I brush my hair and let it dry naturally.

I walk out of my room and see Preston flicking through my latest piece of reading. It's my copy of The Perks Of Being A Wallflower by Stephen Chbotsky. I decided I'd read this for a change from my normal 400-500 page books because its a little shorter and the style is a little different. I peer over my boyfriend's shoulder and he is reading my favorite line:

'_I ate the brownie, and it tasted a little weird, but it was still a brownie, so I still liked it. But this was not an ordinary brownie. Since you are older, I think you know what kind of brownie it was.'_

"That's my favorite line." I tell him.

He stiffens at the surprise of someone watching him. "Yeah it's pretty good."

I walk around from behind the sofa and over to Preston. He opens his arms and I sit in his lap with my arms around his neck and his hands around my waist. I can't remember how many times I wished that I was in his warm safe embrace after we broke up. Probably too many.

"I'm going to miss you." Preston tells me after he lightly kisses my cheek.

"I'm going to miss you more." I tell him.

"I don't think that's possible." He smiles.

"Oh yeah it is." I smirk.

"Bridget! There you are!" An annoying squeaky voice exclaims.

I roll my eyes as I look up to see the Twelve escort. "What do you want Effie?"

"Have you got all your bags packed?" She asks me.

"Yes. Now leave me alone so I can have some peace and quiet with my boyfriend before we leave tomorrow!" I say impatiently.

"That is no way to speak to someone! I do have to go and find Haymitch though..." Effie trails off before she leave.

Preston chuckles. "Trust her to ruin a moment."

"Tell me about it." I giggle.

Preston checks the time on his watch and sighs. "I should probably get going. It's already 9 o'clock and we have a journey home."

"Please don't leave." I say.

"How about I go and take a shower and get changed for bed before I come back up to tell you good night?" Preston reasons.

"Okay." I say as I crawl off his lap.

"I'll be back in a minute." Preston says before he leaves.

I doze off before Preston gets back so the next thing I know I'm being carried into my bedroom.

"You didn't have to carry me. I can walk." I tell Preston.

"Did I wake you up?" He asks concerned.

"No." I smile at him as he tucks me into my bed.

Preston kisses my forehead and goes to leave but I grab his hand.

"Stay. Please." I beg.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Preston says.

"Please? It's our last night in the Capitol." I beg.

He sighs and walks back over to my bed. I start to move closer to the wall but he just climbs over me and gets under the covers. This probably isn't what two 15 year olds should do but oh well. I turn on my side so I'm facing him and I smile at him as he smiles at me. God how I've missed his welcoming smile. I snuggle in closer to his side and he puts his arm around me so I take it one step further and put my head on his chest.

* * *

"Bridget! Wake up. It's 8." I faintly hear Haymitch call.

"Yeah I'm already up." I call back even though its a lie.

Haymitch grumbles and walks away. I slip out of bed, being careful to gently remove Preston's arm that is slung across my waist. I take my clothes and slip into the bathroom so I can take a shower. This shower is more or less to wake me up over actually being clean as I had a shower before bed.

When I've had my shower, minus washing my hair that I didn't get wet, I pull on my undergarments before I pull on my thin tights. I unzip the back of my dress and slip into it before I awkwardly zip it back up. I tiptoe back into my bedroom incase Preston is still asleep. I sit behind the vanity and straighten my thick hair. It takes about 30-45 minutes to do it properly. I brush on my make-up carefully. I finish it off with some lipgloss.

I decide its time to wake Preston up so I go over to my bed. I lean down to gently kiss his cheek. His eyes flutter open and he stretches with a smile on his face.

"Morning sleepy head." I smile.

"Good morning beautiful." He tells me.

"Come on its 10 past 9. You need to go and get dressed. The trains leave at 3:10." I tell him.

"I want to take you to brunch." Preston says.

"What?" I chuckle.

"That's a couple thing right?" He asks me.

"Yeah I guess." I giggle.

"Okay then. Let me take a shower and get ready and we will go to brunch." He smiles as he gets out of bed.

"I'll be in the victor's lounge." I tell him.

He leaves and I put my sweater on. I grab my satchel and slip my heels on before walking out of my room and into the living room to grab my book. I get in the elevator and get off at the victor's lounge.

"Hey Bridget!" I hear a voice call to me from one of the sofas.

"Hey Renée." I smile at her when I sit on the sofa next to her.

"Bridget do you know where Preston was last night? He only came home this morning." Chaff asks concerned.

I try to hide the smile creeping onto my face but I guess the blush is a dead giveaway because Renée smirks at me. "Did he sleep in your room last night?"

I look over to my side and my smile falls and eyes widen a little when I see Haymitch's shocked expression. "I, uh... Renée!" Is all I manage to get out.

Chaff laughs and me with Renée. "You guys suck!" I tell them.

"You're the one that snuck your boyfriend into your room last night." Renée says.

"Shut up!" I shout in shock which makes them laugh more.

"_Boyfriend_?" Haymitch asks me.

"Yes and as soon as he gets done getting ready we are going to have brunch." I snap.

"_Brunch_?" Chaff guffaws.

"His idea." I defend myself and he laughs more.

"He is a sissy." Finnick chuckles.

"He asked if it was a couple thing so he is taking me out." I say to defend him a little.

"I'm not a sissy for wanting to take my girlfriend out and finding an excuse to." Preston says from behind me and my face breaks into a smile.

"You guys are so cute." Renée coos.

"Shut it. I have a bone to pick with you when I get back!" I warn Renée.

"Again you're the one that snuck your boyfriend into your room last night."

Preston almost chokes on the water he was drinking. "Say what?!"

"My blush kinda gave it way. Sorry." I say.

"Okay. Lets go." He smiles and his deep blue eyes sparkle.

I turn and hug Haymitch. "Bye Dad." I whisper in his ear. When I pull back he is giving me a rare 'Haymitch Abernathy' smile.

* * *

_Haymitch:_

Dad? Did she actually call me Dad? This is new. I wonder if its a one time thing or its the start of a new era.

And what about Preston? Huh. So they're dating again? I swear if he hurts her again I will brake his face. I'm getting better at being sober so I could punch straight enough to land a good shot.

"How much you wanna bet Preston becomes all mushy when they leave tomorrow?" The newbie interrupts my thoughts.

"I'll bet 100 pancs." Chaff says.

"You're betting against your own son?!" Seeder hits Chaff.

"Yeah... Bridget makes him into a sappy love struck teen." He replies.

"Don't try and blame this on my daughter Hanagan. It's how you were with Floret." I defend my daughter.

"I was not that bad. Besides Floret was my soul mate." He says.

"You just proved his point. 'Soul mate' is mushy." Renée comments.

"Thank you. I think I'm going to like you." I give her a small smile.

"Thanks. Besides your acute alcoholism I think I might like you." She replies.

"Wait. You knew that Bridget and Preston were dating yesterday... How?" I ask the young girl.

"When we went shopping Preston and Finn were talking and so when Bridget and Preston went to get our drinks I asked him about it and he told Peyton and I that Preston asked if he should ask Bridget out again." She shrugs when she finishes explaining.

"How do you know everything about my daughter's love life before I do?" I ask fish boy. I might just have to call him fish boy now... It's kinda catchy.

"Because Haymitch, you're her father and I'm Panem's sex symbol. If you had the choice of talking to me or you who would you choose?" Fish boy asks arrogantly and smugly. Yup it's definitely fish boy from now on.

"What do you think the love birds are doing now? Sharing a smoothie?" Renée smirks.

"Probably... Or pancakes..." Fish boy states.

"I think Bridget is head over heels for him. She's all bubbly and giggly. Is she normally like that?" Renée asks.

"Nope she quite the opposite. She's sarcastic, snarky, intuitive. She can be a little bit cocky too." Peyton says as she sits on a recliner next to where Seeder is sitting.

"Preston once made a comment about how Bridget would look good with a ring on her finger... I think he might be a little metrosexual." I grumble.

"I always thought he was gay." Peyton shrugs.

"We all did..." Fish boy comments and I laugh.

"It's comforting to know that you people think that my daughter is dating someone who's gay." I chuckle.

"Not our fault she's dating a complete mush." Renée shrugs.

"I swear to god if he does anything like he did last time I'm going to brake his face." I warn Chaff.

"Feel free." Chaff smirks.

"You are so pleasant about your child." Renée laughs.

"He's a sissy at the minute. He needs to man up." Chaff replies.

"Okay I need a drink but I can't so I'm going to take a nap." I grumble before I walk back to my floor.

* * *

_Bridget:_

Preston has taken me to brunch. He and I both ordered pancakes and coffee although he got chocolate chip pancakes and I got normal pancakes with raspberries.

I look to my left and see an old juke box. My face lights up and I jump out of my seat and take a look. A lot of the songs are from before Panem so I look through the songs. I come across one that says '_Taylor Swift, Ours_' and I'm pretty sure she's known for relationship songs so I try it. When I've done I go back to my seat.

The song comes on and it's fairly catchy. The lyrics fit Preston and I almost perfectly.

_Elevator buttons and morning air  
Strangers' silence makes me want to take the stairs  
If you were here we'd laugh about their vacant stares  
But right now my time is theirs_

_Seems like there's always someone who disapproves  
They'll judge it like they know about me and you  
And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do  
The jury's out, my choice is you_

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind  
People throw rocks at things that shine  
And life makes love look hard  
The stakes are high, the water's rough  
But this love is ours_

I sip my coffee and watch Preston in the middle of the song. His deep blue eyes look sad and far away. I'll have to ask him about it later.

_And it's not theirs to speculate  
If it's wrong and  
Your hands are tough  
But they are where mine belong and  
I'll fight their doubt and give you faith  
With this song for you_

_'Cause I love the gap between your teeth  
And I love the riddles that you speak  
And any snide remarks from my father about your tattoos will be ignored  
'Cause my heart is yours_

I stop listening again and smile at Preston. He's smiling his gorgeous warm smile back at me. My attention is brought back to the last line of the song.

_The stakes are high, the water's rough  
But this love is ours_

"That's a good song." Preston smiles at me.

"I like her. Taylor Swift I mean. She was good." I agree.

"That'll be our song then... What you just played."

"Perfect."

I lean in and kiss Preston lightly before the waitress comes and gives us our food.

I almost completely devour my pancakes in five minutes because they are amazing. Preston must be hungry too because he's the exact same way. I giggle at our hurries eating. Preston looks up and chuckles too.

After Preston and I finish our brunch we head back to the Training Center with our hands entwined. We sit in the victor's lounge just talking until the others come. I giggle at something Preston said as I spot Renée come in.

She looks around to try and spot someone. "Over here Four." I call to her and wave.

"Hey love birds." She winks at us.

I giggle a little. "What have you been up too?" I ask my new friend.

"Making fun of your boyfriend." She tells me.

I give her a questioning look so she explains. "I said he was going all mushy then we called him metrosexual and the Peyton and Finnick said they thought he was gay."

"Nice to know..." I chuckle.

"Your dad said something similar." She smiles.

"I'd expect so." I tell her.

"Hey Bridget?" Renée looks at me when Preston gets up and goes to get a drink. "I wanted to thank you for being so nice to me. You welcomed me like an old friend when you first met me and I appreciate it. Even though I didn't stop one of your best friend's death, you still were the nicest person I'd met. Thank you." She tells me sincerely.

"There was nothing you could've done... Besides, you seemed like the kinda person I'd want to be my friend." I smile at her.

I give Renée a tight hug before Preston tells us it's time to get to the trains. I sigh as the three of us walk together. We walk down the row of trains and stop at District 4's train.

"Bye Renée. See you on your victory tour." I smile at my new best friend.

After Renée gets on her train Preston and I walk down to the end where our trains wait. We stop I front of his train.

Preston takes both of my hands in his and we gaze into each others eyes for a moment. I feel like I'm in an emotional good bye scene from a movie. I get lost for a few moments in his deep blue eyes. Preston sighs and pulls me by the waist into a hug so my hands automatically wrap around his neck. I lean my head on his should and bury my face in the crook of his neck. I take in his sent before I have to leave so that I can remember it. Preston pulls his head back to look at me before kissing me passionately.

Haymitch walks past us and coughs to subtly let me know its enough so I pull away from Preston. I smile at him and kiss his cheek.

"See ya later alligator." I wink at him.

"In a while crocodile." He smiles at me before kissing my forehead and boarding the train.

I sigh as I get read to drag my heels along the platform to my train but I stop when I see Effie walking behind me. I swiftly walk to the Capitol train and hop on to head back home.


	13. Chapter 13: Revelation

**Please don't hate me for how short it is! I was having major problems because I didn't want to jump straight to the victory tour so I needed a filler but I wanted to give you something so that is why I ended it there instead of carrying on and writing a load of crap. **

**I'm so sorry but I promise the next chapter is the victory tour.**

**Also thank you to ****_save the manatee _****and ****_itsmagical1327 _****for the review :)**

* * *

_Bridget:_

It has been 5 months since I've seen Preston. I still have another month to go and its killing me. We talk on the phone at least once a week but I still need to see his bright shining smile and hypnotizing eyes.

There was a lot of hoopla at school when I first got back. One teacher stopped me to ask if the Capitol magazines were true about Finnick and me. That same teacher asked if it was me kissing Chaff's son. I had a few day dreaming girls ask what Finn was like. It was about 2 weeks before everything at school went back to normal.

I didn't like the first month because it consisted of mourning Summer and helping Willow cope which meant tears being shed. It also consisted of annoying nosy people and having to face Summer's friends at school. Let's just say that it consisted of a _lot_ of crying and feeling ever guilty.

I sigh as I stare at my reflection in the mirror. My light hair is in a very high ponytail and I've even put on a teeny tiny bit of makeup. I'm wearing the average school uniform. I have my books in my satchel that I got in the Capitol so I sling that on my shoulder as I run downstairs past Haymitch's room.

I quickly go past the bakery on my way to school so I wave at Peeta and Mr Mellark. It takes about 7 to 10 minutes to get to school from the Victors Village but if I'm quick I can make it in 5 and meet Willow out front of the school.

"Hey Bridget." Willow beams at me. I'm glad that she doesn't blame Haymitch or myself for Summer's death.

"Hey Willow." I smile back as we head to History of Panem.

"Have you talked to Preston lately?" Willow winks at me. I told her every single detail about Preston and I in the Capitol.

"No. I'm calling him tonight." I chuckle at my best friend.

"Are we going to the meadow after school?" She asks me and I know she doesn't mean the meadow.

"Yeah. Okay." I nod.

The whole morning drags on and doesn't even get exciting through the other lessons throughout the day. The school have decided to put me in my grade for math so I had to do extra work to catch up when I got back. I hate math with a passion.

After school Willow and I part in the opposite directions so that we can change and meet in the meadow. I walk in the direction of town to the Victors Village and she walks to the Seam.

I walk quickly with my head down as I go back home. I think through the things I need to take with like I do every Friday after school.

I'll need my old shoulder bag for game and plants, I'll need my beaten up old leather boots that would have been called 'riding boots' before Panem, and comfortable clothes. My weapon of choice is a knife although I'm not too bad with a bow but Willow is better.

She learnt how to use her bow from her neighbor Gale when he noticed that her family were really struggling during Summer's games. Willow's grandfather used to carve things from wood and he made a bow so Gale showed her how to use it and hasn't really spoken to her since. Willow tried to teach me but I'm not near as good.

Before I know it I'm back at home. I run upstairs and look through my closet. Most of my things are normal things that Peyton and I found in the Capitol at summer time but I have a few things from when I lived in the Seam.

I rummage through and pull out an old pair of jeans and an old long sleeve t-shirt. I change out of my uniform and throw on my woods clothes, several pairs of socks, and my boots. I pull on a cardigan before I sling a sweatshirt over it. January gets pretty cold in 12 so I throw on an oversized jeans jacket too. I also grab a pair of leather gloves that are lined with faux fur on the inside so I don't freeze my hands.

I'm changed so I grab my bag that already has the knives, a thermos for Willow and myself that is filled with boiling hot herbal tea, and two sandwiches. I sling the bag on my shoulders and rush out the door to meet Willow in the meadow.

When I get to the meadow, that is on the other side of 12, Willow is already standing by the fence waiting on me. She looks around and quickly squeezes through the hole at the bottom of the fence and I immediately follow suit.

When we are in the clear and far enough into the woods, Willow turns her head to the side and locks her Seam grey eyes on me.

"So where do you wanna go?" She asks.

"Should we try the lake?" I ask. Willow and I had come across a lake by accident on one of our trips out here about 3 months ago.

"Sounds great." She smiles and her grey eyes light up as she quickens her pace.

Willow and I have this unspoken agreement that as we walk to our destination we hunt. She normally shoots small animals like squirrels and I'll look for some edible plants that I know of or medical plants that we can take to the apothecary in town. Although sometimes if Willow catches an animal by the tail then I have to slit its throat. She's too squeamish.

By the time we have been to the lake and gathered the plants we already have a full bag. We've collected 6 types of medical plants, loads of raspberries and black berries, Willow has shot 3 squirrels and she caught two of them by the tail, and we've collected 4 types of herbs.

My best friend and I sit down by the lake and nibble on sandwiches and sip our warm tea. As we sit I take out a few jars and put my share of herbs into them before doing the same with jars that Willow brought and stuffing the left over herbs back in my bag to sell. I brought 2 containers so I split the berries that we collected without leaving spares because we will probably eat them before we get to the Hob tomorrow morning. Willow keeps all the squirrels because neither Haymitch nor myself need them. Willow and I also separate the medical herbs because half will go to Mrs Everdeen and half will go to the apothecary.

After everything have been sorted out Willow takes her things and puts them into a bag that she has and we both sling our bags on our shoulders as we get up and walk back to the fence. At the fence we check to make sure it isn't live and then we see if the coast is clear before we slip back inside the District.

Willow and I discreetly part ways and I sneak back over to the Victors Village. Its now pretty late so Haymitch will be dead drunk and passed out but it isn't him I have to worry about. I just have to make sure the Peacekeepers don't see me or they will be suspicious.

Thankfully I make it home without being seen. I go into the kitchen and deposit the jars of herbs before I head upstairs and take a shower. I only take a quick shower but its enough to clean my hair and my body.

I grab one of Haymitch's clean and unused undershirts that I keep in my room to sleep in. I pull the shirt on along with a pair of plaid pajama pants. I hop into bed and snuggle into my blankets.

Just as I'm about to drift off to sleep a thought pops into my mind. I don't know where it came from or how I got it but it now seems like the most obvious thing in the world. I can't believe it hasn't come to mind in the last five months.

I'm going to be reaped and I don't know how to fight.


	14. Chapter 14: Twelve's Welcome

Hi! I'm so so so so so so so so so sorry for disappearing! I've had a lot on my plate and I have all these ideas swirling in my head but none of them helped for Inevitable Fate or any of my other stories on :( But I got this chapter done and I know what I want to do for the next!

By the way I'm trying to drag out the ending which will be in the next couple of chapters but have no fear! There will be a sequel :D

Also thank you to _itsmagical1327 , Cometas Por El Cielo , _and _DBGTHungerGamesLOVER101 _for reviewing the last chapter! :D (I don't count the guest called _annabelle bb_ as it was one of my friends who posed as another one of my friends and neither appreciate FanFiction :( )

* * *

_Bridget:_

"Hurry up! You have to be at the Justice Building in 10 minutes!" I scream up the stairs at Haymitch.

"I'm coming." A sober Haymitch mumbles.

I'm standing at the door tapping my foot impatiently. My low-heeled pumps are making a pattering noise on the hardwood floor.

For Renée's Victory tour I'm wearing a skater dress that has an ivory top where the shoulders and three quarter length sleeves are lace. The skirt of the dress is a simple black. I've put on my skin colored tights and black low-heeled pumps. While we are outside during Renée's speech I will be wearing a black button down coat and black cashmere gloves.

I rush my dad out the door. He easily keeps up with my quick pace as we speed walk to the Justice Building. It takes us about 7 minutes to get there but we arrive just as Haymitch is supposed to get there.

I watch my father mount the steps and sit on a chair that is set up on the stage. I walk over to where Willow and Mrs Cob stand in front of the stage. I stand beside my best friend and take her hand in mine reassuringly like we did when we were scared as kids.

Mayor Undersee introduces the event and I, as usual, don't listen. I turn my attention back to the stage when Renée Cresta is introduced.

I can tell that she's really nervous and I don't blame her. Her first District is her only ally's home. Her hands shake where she holds them at her sides and the paper she holds in her right hands rattles but if it's from the wind or her hands, I can't tell. Renée searches the crowd and her eyes land on me so I give her an encouraging smile. She takes a deep breath before she begins.

"Uh, Hi. I'm not that great with speeches but I'd like to say I'm sorry to Harman's family. I didn't really know him and I only talked to him once because he corrected my mistake when I was building a fire. He seemed like a good person and by his interview I could tell that he cared greatly about you and loved you all so much.

"Summer's family is different. I know I didn't know her very long but I did get to know her _some_. The more I got to know her, the more it hurt to realize that one of us was going to die. Or maybe even both. I will forever be in debt for the time she saved my life and I know just avenging her wasn't enough. I'm _truly_ sorry that she couldn't be here but life is a cruel thing that sometimes, thankfully, prevents us from doing things we are told we must.

"That's sort of what happened when I ran into Summer the day we became allies. When she told me to kill her quickly so that her sister didn't have to watch I knew I couldn't kill Summer. I, myself, have a younger sister and I wouldn't want her to watch someone kill me. So I'm so so so sorry that your children had to die but someone had to win these games. Thank you." Renée nods and turns to exit the stage.

I can't just let her leave without giving her any appreciation for her kind words so I decide to clap but I'm beaten to it. Beside me, my best friend is in tears and applauding the District 4 victor. Willow looks over at me and I smile at her as I start to applaud too. Willow started a chain of clapping until everyone had clapped for the young girl that gave such kind words about the tributes from the poorest District of Panem.

When the small claps have died out, Mayor Undersee closes Twelve's part of the Victory Tour and the crowd disperses. I give Willow a tight hug and give Mrs Cob a quick hug before I head into the Justice Building.

"Miss me?" I deep voice whispers in my ear as I hang up my coat in a closet.

I jump from the unexpected voice and give a small scream. My reaction causes the bronze haired young man to double over in laughter.

"Finnick! How many times do I have to tell you _not_ to sneak up on me?!" I shout over his laughter.

"However many times it takes to make it not funny." Finn laughs.

I just huff and walk into the entry hall where the others are waiting for the banquet to be ready. I see Haymitch talking to Mags with Renée standing next to her mentor awkwardly.

I walk up to her and she smiles when she sees me. When I get to her I give her a hug.

"That was a wonderful speech. I don't know if you noticed but it had Willow and her mom in tears." I smile at my foreign friend.

"I just told them what I had in my mind." The 15 year old girl shrugs.

"How have you been?" I ask her.

"Fine. I like living so close to the beach in Four." Renée's smile brightens.

"That's cool." I smile back.

"So how are you and Preston?" Renée winks suggestively.

"Good. I can't wait to see him." I bite my lip to stop the full on grin that I want to put on my face.

"You guys are too cute!" She coos.

"Thanks." I giggle a little with a blush.

* * *

_Haymitch:_

I'm standing with Mags in the entry of Twelve's Justice Building, waiting for the stupid Victory Tour banquet to start.

I hear a scream from behind me that's followed by loud laughter. A muffled shout follows with even more laughter. I turn just as the door opens to reveal a red faced Bridget. Fishboy must have pissed her off. The way she composes herself before gliding over to myself, Mags, and the new victor reminds me of Lily.

When Renée sees Bridget she smiles and I can see a hint of relief in her eyes. Once Bridget gets to us the two teenage girls embrace like old friends. I can't help but notice that Bridget has this ora of kindness about her when she's around people and it just makes her even more likeable. I still have no idea how she is my kid but I guess that's all Lily in her.

Mags and I watch the two girls chat. Bridget compliments Renée's speech and Renée asks about Preston. Bridget blushes and tries to keep a grin off her face before Mayor Undersee comes out and announces that the banquet is ready.

We all go in and sit at a long table in the main room. I sit down in front of Mags with Bridget on my right. Renée sits in front of Bridget with Finnick on her other side. Bridget has Mayor Undersee's daughter on her other side. Mayor Undersee sits at the head of the table and his wife sits at the other end of the table.

Mags and I chat about the games and things in the Districts. Finnick seems absorbed by the conversation that the three girls are having so when there is a lull in Mags and my conversation I listen in.

* * *

_Bridget:_

"So have you talked to Preston lately?" Renée smirks at me.

"Why is that your first question?" I chuckle at my friend.

"Because." She replies simply with a smile.

"We're fine. I can't wait to see him though." I say as I smile to myself.

"You guys are too cute!" She coos again.

"You've already said that." I chuckle.

"So have you!" She chuckles back.

"Well it's true." I smile down at my tomato soup. It makes me think of Preston in District 11 with all the crops.

"Is Preston the District 11 Victor kid?" Madge, who is in the grade below me, asks me. I must admit that I did forget she was there.

"Yeah." I smile down at my soup.

"Are you two involved?" She smirks at me when I look up.

"You could say that." I chuckle.

"I can't wait until I'm done with these depressing speeches." Renée whispers to Madge and I.

"You'll do great. No matter what." I give my friend a warm smile.

"Thanks. I hope you're right." Renée smiles back.

"So Bridget I understand that you will be going with Haymitch to the Capitol for Renée's Victory Ball?" Finn puts on a formal act.

"One, correct and two, you're in Twelve so you don't need to act formal." I tell my Victor friend.

"Just trying to show respect." Finn throws his palms up.

I hear Madge giggle beside me. "You two could be siblings."

"Nah. Me and Bridget are two completely different people." Finnick snorts in a joking manor.

"You're right. I'm also the nicer one." I smirk.

"You, nice? Yeah right!" Finnick snorts again.

"I'm also more polite as I don't snort." I flash a half smile and a wink as a servant passes out the dessert.

"When do you leave for 11? Tonight or tomorrow?" I ask the District Four Victors.

"I don't know if we have anywhere to stay..." Renée trails off.

"Don't worry! We have spare houses in the Victor's Village." I wave off her concern.

The rest of the dinner is peaceful with the hums of chatter around us. After Mayor Undersee dismisses us and presents each District Four victor with a key to a house, Haymitch and I lead our companions to their place of accommodation.

The whole time I'm washing my face and peeling off my formal clothes just to replace them with pajamas I'm thinking of what tomorrow brings. Preston.


End file.
